La princesa de Asgard y el ladrón del rayo
by La hija de Ares y Atenea
Summary: Cómo de interesante sería para Aly jackson(fem percy) cuando por una 'incidente' no deseado cambia su vida drásticamente sin quererlo se embarcará en una aventura a contrarreloj para recuperar el rayo maestro que ha sido robado desde el Olimpo. Y para colmo la acusan de ladrona,pero eso no es todo siendo la mujer mas hermosa y deseada de todo el mundo mortal-inmortal ¿Difícil?
1. Vaporizo 'por accidente' a mi profesor

_**Capítulo 1:Vaporizo por ''accidente'' a mi profesor de álgebra.**_

 _ **POV Aly**_

Mira yo nunca he querido ser una mestiza,pero bueno la vida es así,pfff...

A lo que iba,si estas leyendo esto porque piensas que puedes ser uno, mi único consejo es: Cierra este libro ahora mismo o atente a las consecuencias.

Créete todas las mentiras que te hayan dicho tu madre o tu padre acerca de tu nacimiento, bla,bla,bla y trata de llevar una vida...lo más normal que puedas.

Ser un mestizo es peligroso. ¿Da miedo?No,si el miedo es que cada vez que te ven echan a temblar entonces no es miedo, es diversión .Pero la diversión se termina cuando los tíos mortales o inmortales te acosan como lapas o perros falderos intentando meterse en tu cama debido a que eres la chica mas hermosa y la mas deseada de todo el planeta. Eso es lo que más odio. Son tan idiotas...

Perdón, que me desvío. Si eres un niño normal, leyendo esto porque crees que es ficción, fantasía. Entonces eres digno de admirar, pero si sientes algo para inmediatamente.

No digas que no te lo advertí. Bueno ahora la maldita presentación.

Mi nombre completo aunque lo odio es: Alyssa Yvette Jackson .Ahora te lo advierto llámame por ese nombre nombre y estarás muerto,por lo tanto,todo el mundo me llama Aly. Tengo Doce años pero mi físico aparenta tener 16,no sé por qué y al parecer es lo que atrae a los dichosos tíos. Grrr...Es un infierno,en serio.

Poseo el control de muchas cosas sobre todo los cinco elementos:tierra, aire, agua, fuego, las tormentas y rayos,también controlo el futuro,algunas veces cuando toco a alguien veo algo que ocurrirá en un futuro próximo,bla bla bla.

Bueno...Hasta hace unos meses, yo era un estudiante que se alojaba en la academia Yancy,debido a mis continuas y fuertes peleas con mi ''queridísimo'' padrastro Gabe el apestoso,que condujeron a mi madre a internarme en ese dichosa academia. La academia Yancy es una escuela privada para niños problemático en el centro de Nueva York.

¿Soy una chica problemática?

Si. Bastante. Me gusta patear y hacer gamberradas a los tíos. Disfruto mucho con eso.

Yo podría señalar cualquier punto de mi vida corta y muy miserable para demostrarlo,pero tampoco me importa lo que pienses de mi. Sigamos, las cosas se fueron de mal en peor cuando nuestra clase de sexto grado hizo un viaje de estudios a Manhattan- veintiocho niños...pfff(la mayoria eran chicos,e de ahí mi queja) y dos profesores en un maldito autobús amarillo, dirigiéndose al museo metropolitano de arte grecorromano.

Lo sé, es una tortura total. A ver, no es que no me guste es que he ido al mismo sitio tantas veces que ya me lo sé y siempre hablan de lo mismo, son unos aburridos y para colmo tengo que aguantar a los malditos chicos de mi clase.

Pero el Sr. Bunner, nuestro profesor de latín, organizaba este viaje, tenía esperanzas de que esta vez pudiéramos ir por lo menos al museo de arte asgardniano,eso si que me gusta...pero no, tengo muy mala suerte. El Sr. Bunner, era un tipo de mediana edad que iba en una silla de ruedas motorizada. Tenía el pelo cayéndose, barba desaliñada, una chaqueta raída. Tu pensarías que es guay, pero cuando estabas en clase era un aburrido pero cuando estábamos solos me contaba historias sobre mitología asgardniana, y yo siempre me encantaba escucharle decir esas historias. Él me hacía sentir como una niña en una tienda de caramelos.

Esperaba que el viaje por una vez fuera bien. Al menos, que yo no fuera el problema.

Ay, ¡que ilusa!

Veras las cosas malas que ocurren en la escuela era todo culpa mía. Este viaje, estaba determinado a que fuera bien. Todo el camino a la ciudad me puse con Nancy Bobfit, una auténtica friki, pelirroja criptómana, que golpeaba a mi mejor amigo Grover(si ,lo sé, un chico amigo mío, pero es que Grover es el único chico que no ha crecido conmigo es mi amigo)en la parte de atrás de la cabeza con pedazos de emparedados de mantequilla y crema de cacahuetes.(¡Es asqueroso!)

Grover era un blanco increíblemente fácil. Lloraba cuando se frustraba. El tenía una nota excusándole de PE del resto de su vida por alguna enfermedad muscular en las piernas, Caminaba bastante raro como si le doliese, pero no te dejes engañar. Deberías haber visto correr cuando había enchilada en la cafetería.

De todas formas, la niñata de Nancy Bobfit estaba lanzando bolas de sandwich que se pegaban en su pelo castaño, y ella sabía que no podía hacerle nada porque estaba en libertad condicional. El director me había amenazado de muerte con suspender del colegio si algo pasado(¡claro siempre yo!).

-¡Te mataré!-le amenacé y me intenté levantar pero Grover me sentó de nuevo.-¿¡Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo!?Si yo fuera tú la mataría ahora mismo.

-Está bien.-dijo Grover tratando de calamarme.-Me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuete.

Eludió otro trozo de comida de la niñata.

-Eso es todo-dijo Grover.-Ya estás en libertad condicional. Sabes que tendrás la culpa si algo pasa.

Estaba muy cabreada, pero aunque nunca lo diré en voz alta he de admitir que Grover tiene razón en eso, después yo tendría toda la culpa y encima ella es la victima. Grrr...la odio.

Se me acabó olvidando...de momento cuando el nos condujo en la visita al dichoso museo.

Puso su silla de ruedas al frente, guiándonos a través de las enormes galerías, de estatuas de mármol grandes y vitrinas llenas de cosas viejas y de cerámica de color naranja. En mi mente apareció la idea de que estas cosas habían sobrevivido dos mil o tres mil años.

Nos reunió alrededor de un muchacho de trece metros de altura de piedra con una gran esfinge en la parte superior y empezó a contar como era una lapida, una estela, para una chica de nuestra edad. Nos contó acerca de la forma de tallar los lados. Estaba tratando de escuchar lo que decía porque me interesaba de alguna forma, pero todo el mundo a mi alrededor estaba hablando y cada vez que les decía que se callaran, el profesor acompañante, la Sra. Dods, me miraba mal. ¡Cuanto la odio!

La Sra. Dodds era profesora de matemáticas, que siempre llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro, incluso a su edad, a sus cincuenta años. Parecía lo suficiente como para montar en una Harley.(Mi moto favorita,por cierto) Rabia llegado a Yancy a mitad del año, cuando nuestro profesor de matemáticas tuvo un ataque de nervios.

Desde el primer día, la Sra Dodds se enamoro de Nancy Bobofit y me imagine que estaba poseída. Me señalo con su dedo torcido y me dijo, "Ahora, cariño," realmente dulce, y sabia que iba a caerme una detención después de clases durante un mes.

El Sr. Brunner dejo de hablar de arte funerario Griego.

Por último, Nancy Bobofit rió por el hombre desnudo con la estela y me di la vuelta y le dije, -¿Quieres callarte? Pero me salió mas fuerte y el Sr. Brunner se cayó y me miró

-¿Algo que decir Srta Jackson?-me preguntó.

-No, señor-le dije aburrida.

El Sr. Brunner señalo una de las imágenes de la estela. -¿Tal vez podrías decirnos lo que representa la foto?

Es Cronos comiéndose a sus hijos, ¿no?-respondí pero sabía que no se quedaría conforme.

-Si -dijo el Sr. Brunner, obviamente no conforme.(¿ves?) -Y lo hizo porque...

Bueno... -respondí claramente. -Cronos era el rey de los titanes y no se fiaba de sus hijos, que eran los dioses. Así que, Cronos se los comió, ¿verdad? Pero su mujer Rhea escondió a Zeus bebé y le dio a Cronos una piedra para comerse en su lugar. Y mas tarde cuando Zeus creció, engaño a su padre, Cronos.

Obviamente esa historia ya me la sabía. No me preguntéis quien me las contaba, así que esta visita es pan comido.

-¡Hey!¡Aly!-me llamó el idiota de Jim.-Yo si quieres te como, no sé si me entiendes.

Me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo. ¡Que asco!

-¡No, gracias!¡No me gustan los de segunda mano además eres muy idiota para mi!-le dije

Él se quedó pensando un buen rato sobre lo que quería decir. Lo dicho es un idiota.

-¡Ya basta!¡No voy a tolerar una pelea en la visita!-dijo el Sr. Brunner.-¡Siga,Srta Jackson!

-Y por eso fue la gran lucha entre los dioses y los titanes, continué. -Y los dioses ganaron.

Se oyeron algunas risitas en el grupo. ¡idiotas!

Detrás de mi Nancy Bobofit le murmuro a un amigo, -Como vamos a usar esto en la vida real. Quien nos va a preguntar en una entrevista de trabajo, -porque Cronos se comió a sus hijos.

 _¡Qué estúpidas eres, cariño!_

-Y porque Señorita Jackson. dijo Brunner, -para contestar a la excelente pregunta de la señorita Bobfit de ¿porque es importante en la vida real?

 _¡Mierda por qué no te quedas callada idiota!_

-Porque Zeus le dio una mezcla de mostaza y vino a su padre lo que le hizo vomitar los otros cinco hijos, que por supuesto, siendo dioses inmortales, habían estado viviendo y

creciendo sin digerirse completamente en el estomago del Titán. Los dioses vencieron a su padre, cortándolo en pedazos con su propia guadaña y esparciendo los restos en el tártaro, la parte más oscura del inframundo.-dije indecisa.

El me observó seriamente contento.- En efecto srta Jackson,Srta Dodds ¿Podríamos salir?

Suspiré de alivio. _Una buena me he salvado._

La clase se movió, los niños se aguantaban el estomago, los chicos empujándose unos a otros y actuando como burros.

Grover y yo estábamos a punto de seguir al Sr. Brunner, cuando dijo. -Señorita Jackson.

Me alegra saber que a pesar de tu dislexia hayas dado lo mejor de ti pero no es suficiente yo quiero sacar la excelencia de ti y espero que lo consigas porque en mi clase solo quiero a los mejores.

Y se fue. _Pero,¿quién se cree que es?como si yo fuera una especie de sabelotodo que lo sé todo y de todos. Pues no, no lo soy. No soy magnífica._

La clase estaba reunida en la escalinata del museo, donde se podía observar el tráfico de gente a lo largo de la quinta avenida.

Grover y yo nos sentamos en el borde de la fuente, lejos de los demás.

Grover no dijo nada durante un tiempo. Luego cuando pensé que iba a soltarme un comentario filosófico profundo para hacerme sentir mejor, dijo. -¿Me das tu manzana?

Yo no tenía mucho apetito, así que se la di.

El Sr. Brunner puso su silla de ruedas en la parte baja de la rampa para minusválidos. Comía apio, mientras leía una novela de bolsillo. Una sombrilla roja sobresalía de la parte posterior de la silla, haciendo que pareciera una mesa de café motorizada.

Estaba apunto de desenvolver mi sándwich cuando la niñata Nancy Bobofit apareció delante mío con sus feas amigas, supongo que se había cansado de robar a los turistas y dejo caer su almuerzo a medio comer sobre el regazo de Grover.

-¡Uy! -Ella me sonrió con los dientes torcidos. Sus pecas eran de color naranja, como si alguien se pintara la cara con Cheetos liquido.

Trate de mantener la calma. El consejero de la escuela me había dicho un millón de veces, cuenta hasta diez, controla tu temperamento. Pero yo estaba tan loca con la mente en blanco. Una ola con fuego envuelta de rayos rugió en mis oídos. Y lo único que recuerdo es una ola con fuego envuelta en rayos empujó a la niñata de Nancy haciéndola caer al suelo. Ella dijo -¡Aly me empujó!

 _¡Mierda!¡Ahora sí que estoy en problemas!_

Los demás estaban con la boca abierta y otros estaban murmurando:

...El agua...

...con el fuego...

...junto con los rayos...

...¿Cómo lo ha hecho?...

Tan pronto como la Sra. Dodds estuvo segura de que la pobre Nancy estaba bien, prometiéndole conseguirle una camiseta nueva en la tienda de regalos del museo, etc, etc, la Sra. Dodds se volvió contra mí. Hubo un incendio triunfal en sus ojos, como si hubiera hecho algo que había estado esperando todo el semestre.

¡Oh-oh!

-Ahora, cariño-dijo con su odiosa voz.

-¡Ya lo sé!-respondí rodando los ojos.-¡Un mes borrando libros!

-¡Ven conmigo!-dijo seriamente.

-¡Pero...!-intentó salvarme Grover.

-¡No pasa nada,amigo!-le respondí sonriéndole.

La seguí por el museo. Cuando finalmente la alcance, estábamos de vuelta en Grecia y la sección romana.

La Sra. Dodds estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados delante de un gran friso de mármol de los dioses griegos. Estaba haciendo un ruido extraño con la garganta, como gruñendo. Incluso sin el ruido ya estaba nervioso. Es raro estar a solas con un profesor, especialmente la Sra. Dodds. Algo sobre la forma en que miraba el friso, como si

quisiera pulverizarlo...

-Nos estas dando problemas cariño.- dijo.

-¡Si,señora!-le respondí aburrida.

Ella tiro de las mangas de su chaqueta de cuero. -¿De verdad crees que puedes salirte con la tuya verdad?

Un trueno sacudió el edificio. Y por una vez no fui yo.

-Nosotros no somos tontos, Aly Jackson.- dijo la Sra. Dodds. -Era solo cuestión de tiempo que te descubrieras. Confiesa y sufrirás menos dolor.

 _Vale eso no me lo esperaba...Pero,¿de qué habla?_

-¿Y bien?" pregunto ella.

-¿Qué quiere que le diga?-dije sin saber que responder.

-Se acabo el tiempo.-dijo entre dientes.

Entonces, sucedió la cosa mas extraña. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar como brasas de barbacoa. Sus dedos se estiraron convirtiéndose en garras. Su chaqueta se fundió en grandes alas de cuero. Ella no era humana. Era una bruja arrugada con alas de murciélago y garras, y una boca llena de colmillos amarillos, apunto de comerme.

El Sr. Brunner que había estado frente al museo un minuto antes en su silla de ruedas, estaba en la entrada de la galería con una pluma en la mano.

-¡Eh,Aly!-me llamó tirando al aire hacia mi dirección una pluma... _¿¡En serio!?_

La bestia horrenda se abalanzó hacia a mi.

Con un grito, la esquive y sentí las garras rozando el aire junto a mi oído. Cogí el bolígrafo en el aire, pero cuando llego a mi mano, ya no era una pluma. Era una espada - la espada del Sr. Brunner que siempre utilizaba en el torneo.

La horripilante Sra. Dodds se volvió hacia mí con una mirada asesina en sus ojos.

La adrenalina me recorría todo el cuerpo, no se por qué pero me gusta pelear.

Y voló hacia mi.

Blandí la espada. La hoja de metal toco su hombro y paso limpia a través de su cuerpo como si fuera de agua. ¡Hisss! Pero envuelta en fuego y relámpagos.

La Sra. Dodds fue entre un castillo de arena y una maniquí llameante en un momento. Ella estalló en polvo amarillo, se vaporizo en el terreno, sin dejar nada, pero con olor a azufre y un grito de muerte y un enfriamiento en el aire, como si esos dos ojos brillantes siguieran mirándome.

Cuando terminé suspiré de alivio y miré alrededor en busca del o de Grover, pero no había nadie. Estaba sola. Y me fui.

Grover estaba sentado junto a la fuente, con un mapa del museo sobre su cabeza. Nancy Bobofit estaba todavía allí de pie, empapada después de su baño en la fuente, refunfuñando con sus feas amigas.

Cuando ella me vio, dijo. -Espero que el Sr. Kerr te haya azotado el

trasero.

Le dije. -¿Quien?

¡Esta chica tiene amnesia parcial!

-Nuestro maestro, tonta.-me respondió burlona. _¡Odio que haga eso!_

Le pregunte a Grover donde estaba la Sra. Dodds.

Me respondió.-¿Quién?

Me miró como si estuviera loca. _Grr...Me estoy enfadando._

-No es gracioso Underwood" le dije. -¡Voy enserio!

Un trueno retumbó. Eso si que fui yo,cuando me cabreo bastante bueno...hago precisamente eso. Es uno de mis secretitos.

En frente mío estaba el señor Brunner y me acerqué a él.

-Señor,- le dije. -¿Donde esta la Sra. Dodds?

Me miro sin comprender.-¿Quien?

 _¡Otro!¡Me estoy cabreando y mucho!_

-El otro acompañante. La Sra. Dodds. La maestra de álgebra.-le dije con impaciencia.

El me miró seriamente y me preguntó.-¿Te encuentras bien?

 _¡Lo que me faltaba!¡Odio que me traten de loca ni mucho menos de mentirosa!_

 **Continuará...**

 **P.D:¡Hola!¡Espero que os haya gustado!Tengo una pequeña encuesta para vosotr s sobre que parejas queréis en esta historia,las reglas son:**

 **1-Recordad es un crossover de Percy Jackson y Harry Potter.**

 **2-Podéis mezclar parejas de ambas sagas.**

 **3-La pareja Zeus y Aly no se puede cambiar son los protagonistas.**

 **4-Sed originales.**

 **Gracias y me gustaría que me respondierais. Hasta la próxima y espero actualizar pero con los exámenes de ultimo trimestre, no lo sé pero lo intentaré.**


	2. Tres ancianas de la muerte ypezuñas?

_**Capítulo 2:Tres ancianas tejen calcetines de la muerte y Grover tiene...¿pezuñas?**_

Ya estaba acostumbrada(¡aunque lo odie)a este tipo de experiencias extrañas.

Los estudiantes actuaban como si estuviera totalmente convencidos de que la Sra. Kerr -una mujer rubia a la que nunca había visto en mi vida , hasta que se subió en el autobús al final de la excursión ,había sido nuestra maestra de pre-algebra desde Navidad.

De vez en cuando yo soltaba una referencia de la Sra Dodds a alguien y terminaban por mirarme como si estuviera loca(cosa que odio mucho,¡GRRR!)Así que pasaba al plan B. Grover.

El no podía engañarme. Cuando le mencioné el nombre Dodds a él, dudó, luego dijo que ella no existía ¡JA!Como si me lo creyera! Porque sabía que estaba mintiendo.

Algo estaba sucediendo.

No tuve tiempo para pensar en ello durante el día, pero en las noches , visiones de la Sra Dodds con garras y alas de cuero que mas tarde se convertían en mis peores pesadillas ,el mismo maldito recuerdo una y otra vez desde que tenía 5 años hasta que me despertaba con sudor frío y llorando.

Eran esas noches en las que por culpa de mis pesadillas no pude controlar mis ''poderes''. Tormentas estallaron las ventanas de mi habitación. Pocos días aterrizó en el valle Hudson, muy cerca de la Academia Yancy un gran tornado que casi aplasta a la academia.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía y eso me ponía de mal humor. Mis calificaciones bajaron, me pelee mas veces con Nancy Bobofit y su séquito de amigas .Sobre todo aquel día, en el que el maldito profesor de Castellano me preguntó que por qué era tan perezosa para estudiar para las pruebas de deletreo, estallé. No pude más. Todo el mundo sabe que soy una de las mejores alumnas y él me dice eso. Grr...

Le dije viejo borracho y le estampé la silla a la cara. Me quedé bastante satisfecha...de momento.

Hasta que el inepto del director llamó a mi madre diciéndole que ya no era bienvenida en la academia. ¡Cómo si me importara! Pero luego pensé en mamá y sé que lo pasaría mal y yo también si tengo que aguantar otra vez al estúpido viejo verde Gabe el apestoso.

Pero pensé en el Sr Brunner y quizás el me pueda ayudar. Bajé por las escaleras hacia las oficinas de la facultad. Todas las puertas estaban cerradas menos una,la del Sr Brunner. Él le preguntaba algo a alguien que cuya voz era definitivamente Grover.''...preocupado por Aly, señor''

Me congelé.

Usualmente no ando espiando porque no me interesa, pero que hablen de ti a un profesor a tus espaldas no es buena señal.

``…...solo este verano´´decía Grover.-``Quiero decir, una amabilidad en la escuela!Ahora que estamos seguros , y ellos también...´´

''Solo empeoraríamos las cosas presionándola´´-dijo Sr Brunner.

``Pero el solsticio de verano es el límite de...´´-protestó Grover.

``Tendrá que resolverse sin ella, Grover´´ Déjala disfrutar de su ignorancia mientras pueda.

 _¿¡IGNORANCIA!?¿¡Cómo se atreve a llamarme ignorante!?¿¡Y de qué mierda están hablando!?_

``Señor, ella la vio...´´

``Su imaginación´´insistió el Sr Brunner.``La niebla de los estudiantes y el personal de la academia la convencerán de ello´´

 _¡JA!¡Si, claro!_

``Señor, sabe también como yo que eso no la convencerá´´-dijo Grover.``Yo...Yo no puedo fallar esta vez´´Usted sabe lo que eso significaría.

``Tu no has fallado Grover´´suspiró el Sr Brunner.-Será mejor que vuelvas a tu dormitorio,mañana está cargado de exámenes.

``No me lo recuerde´´

Entonces las luces se apagaron y yo me fui muy silenciosamente hacia las escaleras directa a los dormitorios.

Al día siguiente ,tras los exámenes nos tocó irnos.

Salimos ya para irnos a mi casa,por fin cuando de pronto vimos a unas ancianas que me estaban mirando y sacaron varios calcetines de hilo y unas tijeras,y la cortaron,yo miré a Grover quien parecía muy nervioso y asustado Esta era mi oportunidad y no la voy a desaprovechar.

-¿Grover,estas nervioso?-pregunté inocentemente.

-¡No que va!-dijo aún más nervioso.

-¡No me mientas,se que has visto lo mismo que yo!-dije en un tono amenazante.

-No sé de qu...que me es...estás ha...hablando-dijo tartamudeando

-¡MIRA NO ME MIENTAS,¿QUÉ-HAS-VISTO?!-dije gritando,la gente de la calle nos estaba mirando.

-¡Eh...!-dijo asustado.

-¡Esa lana significa muerte,¿verdad?!.

-¡Toma,mi dirección por si algún día lo necesitas!-dijo dándome un folleto.

 _Grover Underwood_

 _Guardián_

 _Colina Mestiza_

 _Long Island,Nueva York_

 _(800) 009-0009_

Es hora de que Grover y yo tengamos una charla de una buena vez

-¡Grover,dime la verd...!-me interrumpió.

-Antes que me preguntes deberías hablar primero con tu madre.-dijo más calmado.

-¿Qué tiene que ver esto mi madre?-pregunté un poco confusa y enojada.

-¡Ella tiene que ver mucho!-me dijo.

Pero en la estación de autobuses, Grover tuvo que ir al baño y me dijo que le esperara...Simplemente me fui.

Bueno,pues hora de hablar con mi madre,cogimos un taxi y nos dirigimos al centro. ¡Ahora estoy muy cabreada y quiero saber lo que está pasando!

-Este ciento cuatro y la primera- le dije al conductor.

-¡Por supuesto, hermosa!-me dijo con coquetería. _¡Lo que faltaba!_

Eso me cabreó bastante odio que me llamen Hermosa y cualquier halago sobre mi físico, pero lo dejé pasar.

Algo acerca de mi mamá antes de que la conozcáis.

Su nombre es Sally Jackson y es la mejor madre del mundo, es una buena persona pero que tuvo la mala suerte de dejar los estudios por cuidar a un tío suyo que estaba muy enfermo. Después conoció a mi papá, a quien yo no conocí. Mamá me dijo que era un hombre rico y poderoso, alegre, muy caballeroso _¡Es el único!_ , apuesto y que un día tuvo que partir dejándonos a mi madre y a mi.

También tuvo la mala suerte de casarse con mi odioso padrastro viejo verde Gabe,el apestoso. Quien solo fue simpático los 30 segundos que lo conocimos, después mostró su verdadera cara de imbécil y de primera. Y ella tuvo que encontrar trabajo bastante pesado para cuidar de mi y al vago de Gabe, que siempre le sacaba dinero.

Al final entre los dos le hicimos la vida imposible a mi mamá. Entre sus trabajos, nuestras constantes peleas,sobre todo que el se me insinuaba hasta el punto en el que yo una vez le tuve que pegar en las pelotas para que parase y ya no tuvo mas oportunidad para intentarlo de nuevo porque mamá casi siempre estaba conmigo,eso si nunca se lo dije a mi madre. Cuando lleguemos a casa os lo mostraré.

Entro en nuestro pequeño apartamento con un suspiro, esperando que mamá haya terminado de trabajar. En su lugar, me encuentro a Gabe el apestoso que estaba en el salón jugando al pócker con sus amigos. La televisión encendida. Papas fritas y latas de cerveza esparcida por el suelo. _¡Que guarros!_

-Así que ya estás aquí!

 _¡Estúpido!_

-¿Dónde está mamá?

-Trabajando.-dijo- ¿Tienes dinero?

El imbécil había engordado. Parecía una morsa sin colmillos con ropa barata. Tenía cerca de tres cabellos en su cabeza, todos relamidos en su asqueroso cuero cabelludo, como si le hiciera más guapo o algo así.

 _¡Ni en mil años!_

-¡No tengo!

Levanta una de sus cejas grasientas.

-Tomaste un taxi desde la estación de autobuses. Probablemente pagaste con uno de veinte. Tienes seis o siete dolares de cambio.-dijo-¿Estoy en lo cierto Eddie?

 _¡Oh por favor!Ahora está intentando que sus amigos le apoyen.¡Cobarde!_

Vamos Gabe.-dijo con simpatía.-La chica acaba de llegar.

 _¡No hace que me defiendas ``Eddie´´!¡Se defenderme sola!_

-¡No importa!-dije mirando a ``Eddie´´.-¡Ahora sabes contar!¡Que gran hazaña!

Chúpate esa, apestoso. Él me miró con rabia en sus ojos. Se levantó de golpe y me quiso golpear pero yo fui mas rápida que él, agarré una navaja que tenía en el pantalón y lo amenacé.

-Intenta tocarme de nuevo y te mataré.

El apestoso levantó sus manos en son de paz y volvió al maldito juego. Y yo me fui a mi cuarto. Hogar dulce hogar.

Al cabo de un rato, escuché la débil voz de mamá.

-¿Aly? _¡Al fin!_

Mi mamá entro a la habitación y sus se iluminaron y me sonrió. Yo se lo devolví.

-Oh Aly- me abrazó fuerte.-¡Cuanto has crecido desde navidad, ahora estas casi hecha una mujer,mi dróttning(princesa)!

De vez en cuando me decía cosas en idioma antiguo de la mitología asgardniana pero cuando le pregunté que significaba eso,ella siempre me sonreía y me decía que es un idioma perdido y que significaba princesa y entonces yo le pregunté por qué me llamas princesa y ella me respondía porque lo eres.

De repente me acordé del museo...

Ella lo noto.

-¿Qué?-me preguntó.-¿Algo te preocupa?

-No mamá.

Quise poner mi mejor cara de no mostrar sentimientos pero aun así creo que me lo notó porque de repente frunció los labios,pero afortunadamente no me presionó.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti-me dijo sonriendo.

 _ **A.N. En esta historia Montauk no es una playa es una cima donde de noche se puede ver el cielo estrellado y a pie del mar.**_

-¿Montauk?-dije emocionada.

-Tres noches, misma cabaña. Hay que celebrar tu cumpleaños, ¿no?

Si...bueno... Es mi cumpleaños, se me había pasado. La verdad es que con todo lo que ha pasado y que a mi no me gustan mis cumpleaños se me había olvidado. Pero con mi madre hace que quiera un poquito mi cumpleaños incluso si vamos a Montauk.

-¿Cuando?

-Tan pronto como me cambie.

Pero para nuestra mala suerte, el apestoso entró a la habitación.

-Te dije que nos prepararas Dip de frijol, Sally ¿estas sorda?

En ese momento quise golpearla hasta mas no poder pero mi madre me dijo en una mirada que lo soportara hasta que nos larguemos de aquí.

-¡Está en la cocina,cariño!-dijo mamá sonriendo.-¡Estábamos planeando nuestra escapada!

-¿Así que,todavía sigues con eso?-dijo el apestoso de Gabe.

-¡Si,ya nos vamos!-dijo mamá.

-¡Bueno,pero vas a traer mi coche en perfecto estado y ni a ningún lugar más!-dijo rascándose la papada.

 _¡Imbécil!_

-Quizás si la chica se disculpara por interrumpir mi partido de pócker-dijo el apestoso.

¡Quizás si yo te pegara en donde más te duele y hago que cantes como soprano durante una semana!

Pero la mirada de mi madre me dijo que no me metiera en problemas.

Pero gracias a sus increíblemente estúpidos amigos, _al igual que tu ,_ no le dije sus estúpidas disculpas

A la hora siguiente nos fuimos para mi gran alivio y bienestar, cuando vi que el apestoso se iba haciendo mas pequeños a medida que mi madre iba conduciendo suspiré ¡Al fin!

¡Bien directo a Montauk!Es mi lugar favorito desde que era una niña, mi madre siempre me llevaba cuatro veces por año, pero desde que se caso con el apestoso, no hemos podido ir debido a sus ``gastos´´.

Montauk es una colina donde nosotras nos asentamos en la cima donde cuando es de noche se puede ver las constelaciones, las estrellas y todo el cielo y a pies del mar. De todos los lugares es mi favorito siempre me calma cuando estoy cabreada o triste.

Cuando llegamos montamos un picnic y nuestra tienda de campaña,habíamos terminado de comer y empezamos a acostarnos,cuando de pronto alguien gritando mi nombre¿Quién coño será a estas horas?salimos a fuera y vimos que era Grover intentando recobrar el aliento. Miré a mamá y vi que estaba nerviosa y temerosa. _Me pregunto ¿por qué sera?_

-¿Grover,qué estás haciendo aquí?-dije sorprendida y a la vez cabreada de cortar mi sueño.

-¡O Zeu kai alloi theoi!-dijo Grover-¡Me viene pisando los talones!¿aún no se lo has contado nada a tu madre?

-¡Qué pasa!¿qué es lo que no me has contado nada,Aly?¡Aly,cuéntamelo ya!-dijo enojada tomando con fuerza mis manos.

Le conté tartamudeando sobre lo de las ancianas tejiendo los calcetines y cortándolos y lo de la señorita Dodds,cuando acabé mi mamá estaba pálida a luz de los relámpagos.

-¡Lo sabía!-dijo enojada y dando vueltas.-¡Sabía que esto ocurriría!¡Verdammt!(Maldita sea).

-¿Mamá?-dije confundida.

-¡Meteos en el coche,los dos¡AHORA!-dijo mamá agarrando su bolso.-¡venga!

Grover echó a correr hacia el coche,pero no corría,trotaba,sacudía sus pies,espera no eran pies eran unas grandes pezuñas _._ _ _¿Pero qué?__

Nos metimos en el coche y cuando habíamos recorrido varios kilómetros,vimos a un gran toro que venía hacia nosotros. El toro derribó el coche y salimos por la ventana trasera.

-Aly,¿Ves aquella colina dónde hay un gran árbol?Bien,cuando yo te diga que corras y te vayas para allá,te vas!¡No mires hacia atrás!-me dijo corriendo.

-¡No,mamá!¡no me pidas que te deje sola!-dije histérica.

-¡Si,lo vas a hacer!¡Percy,es por tu bien!¡Mira el toro va a venir e intentar cornearnos,cuando lo esquivemos,echas a correr,¿vale?!-dijo mamá con lágrimas en los ojos.-¡Te quiero,mi dróttning!¡AHORA!

Entonces salimos corriendo,pero a mitad de camino me giré y vi a mi madre que acaba de ser cogida por el toro.

-¡MAMÁÁÁÁ!-dije gritando y volviendo hacia al toro.

-¡Aly!-dijo Grover atrás pero no me di la vuelta.

-¡Te quiero!-dijo mamá y desapareció.

No sé cómo pasó que me inundó la ira y la rabia como nunca antes,apreté el capuchón del bolígrafo y desplegué la espada,sin pensármelo fui a donde estaba el toro y ataqué y arremetí contra el toro,esquivé a unos de sus cuernos y le apuñalé la espada en el pecho,gritó de dolor y explotó en otra nube amarillenta. Me desmayé.

 _Continuará..._


	3. Problemas,amigos y odio a la barbie!

**A/N: Nada es mío solo el fem de Percy y algunas cosas.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3:Problemas con un dios, nuevos amigos y le gano a la barbie presumida¡Mi vida por ahora es genial!**_

Soñé cosas extrañas,bueno...Eso no es normal desde que nací,quiero decir,cuando tenía tres años soñé con una hidra que con ojos hambrientos y ganas de matarme venía hacia mi, la cosa es que al día siguiente paso precisamente eso. Después a los ocho años, soñé con un delfín herido,al día siguiente fuimos a la playa y ahí vi al delfín herido... Y así sucesivamente hasta ahora. Sobre todo el día antes del museo,soñé con una especie de arpía que venía hacia mi corriendo con ganas de matarme y eso paso precisamente al día siguiente. Pero ahora soñé con animales de granja pero la única diferencia es que querían matarme y otros querían comida. Qué gracioso¿no? Pues no, no tiene ninguna gracia,odio soñar estas cosas sobre todo si al día siguiente se van a cumplir. ¡Grr!

Al día siguiente,me desperté muy angustiada,me di cuenta de que no estaba sola,también estaba una chica rubia en una coleta de ojos grises que a primer avista no me cayó bien, estudiándome con la mirada y de repente entró a la ¿enfermería? donde yo estaba. Mientras Grover estaba sentado en mi camilla pero al verme despierta se levantó de golpe.

-¡Aly!-dijo mirándome preocupado.-¿Cómo estás?

-¡Yo estoy bien, salvo que mi madre se la han llevado un minotauro,no no pasa nada!¿¡Tu que crees!?-le respondí sarcásticamente.

-¡No hace falta que te pongas así!-dijo Grover molesto.

-¿¡Tu como te pondrías si desapareciera tu madre delante tuya!?-le dije duramente.-Sin contar de que tu mejor amigo es un sátiro.

Grover se quedo en silencio.-¡Lo siento!

-¡Da igual!¿Que ha ocurrido?-pregunté-¡Y no me digas que lo que yo vi es producto de mi imaginación porque sabes que no es verdad!¡Sé que también viste al monstruo horrendo en el museo!

-¿Benévola?-dijo altanera la rubia.

-¡Qué me importa como se llama!-dije cada vez mas enfadada.-¡Quiero saber que le paso a mi madre y en donde estoy!¡AHORA!.

-¡Ésta bien te lo diré!¡ésto es el campamento mestizo,un lugar para gente como tú,para semidioses!-dijo intentando ver mi expresión.

-¡¿SEMIDIOSES?!-dije exaltada-¡Pero los dioses no existen!

¡En verdad yo ya lo sabía!Por que yo ya conocía a Ares, Hera, Apolo y Hermes y no me preguntéis como los conozco porque no os lo voy a decir.

Contentaros con que soy hermana ``honorífica´´de Ares, Apolo y Hermes.

Pero tengo que hacerme la tonta como si yo no supiera nada.

-¡Si existen,todos los mitos que el señor Brunner nos contó es cierto!¡tú eres una semidiosa,tienes un padre piadoso!-dijo la chica rubia.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes del señor Brunner si ni siquiera me conoces?-dije acusándola con el dedo.

-¡Porque yo también lo conozco,ah y para tu información aquí le decimos Quirón!-dijo con aire de listilla.-¡El centauro que enseñó a Hércules!

-¡A mi que me importa,barbie!-dije muy enojada.-¿Y tu eres?

-Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea, ¿Quieres que te lo escriba?-sonrió con burla.

-Oye,Barbie,¿Por qué no te vas y ya no me molestas,pardilla?-dije burlándome de ella.

-¡JA,JA,JA!¡al fin alguien te dice las cosas como son,Annabeth!-dice una niña que apareció de repente,dirigiéndose a la listilla.

-¡SII!¡Ya era hora de que se te bajaran los humos, Chase!- rió un niño rubio arenizo de ojos azules

-¡Cállarse los dos!-dijo enojada la listilla y se fue indignada.-¡Os odio!

-¡Bien hecho!¡Por cierto,soy Clarisse La Rue,hija de Ares!-dijo tendiéndome la mano.

-Yo soy Luke Castella,hijo de Hermes,¿Y tú?-dijo el niño rubito.

-¡Yo soy Alyssa Yvette Jackson,pero todo el mundo me llama Aly!-dije sonriendo. ¡Estos dos si que me caen bien!

-Asi que,¿eres tú?-dijeron a la vez emocionados.

-¿Me conocéis?-pregunté confusa.

-¡Claro!¡Nuestros padres hablan muy bien de ti!-dijeron emocionados-Sobre todo que eres su hermana honorífica y adoptiva y nos hizo prometerles que cuando vinieras al campamento que te protegeríamos.

¡Ah si!Qué típico de Ares, Apolo y Hermes.

-¡Qué bien!-dije mientras nos abrazamos todos pese a mi incomodidad de cuando alguien me abraza pero por una vez.-¡Vamos Grover!

Pero antes de que hubiéramos salido de la enfermería me dieron una copa llena de un líquido dorado raro y me curaron la herida del brazo. Me lo tomé y sabía bien pero aun así tampoco me gustaba tanto.

-¡Oye,¿qué es lo que he bebido?-dije dándole la copa a Luke.

-¡Ésto es néctar la bebida de los dioses!-dijo Luke poniéndola encima de una mesa-¡Aunque,no deberías beber mucho,porque sino te mueres!¡Por ser semidiós,no eres completamente un dios,así que no puedes tolerar mucho el néctar!-dijo poniéndome un poco de venda en el brazo-¡Ya está,¿nos vamos?!.

-¡Es que no sé!¡No me gusta mucho!-dije.

-¡Eso es raro!¡Lo normal es que a todo el mundo le gusta por ser semidios!-dijo extrañada Clarisse.

Y salimos de la enfermería. Mientras pasábamos por el campamento, ellos me explicaban todo,eran mis guías. Por una vez ¡Al fin tengo amigos!

Nos dirigíamos primero a la casa grande para encontrarnos con el señor Brunner,o Quirón como se diga,no me importa,y con señor D _¡que nombre mas ridículo!_ ,que por el camino Clarisse,Luke y Grover me explicaban que en el campamento había 12 cabañas relacionadas con los 12 dioses olímpicos principales,y que en la cabaña de Hermes,acogía también a los que no han reclamado,como yo. _¡Suerte para mi!_ Y que antes de ver las cabañas íbamos a pasarnos por la casa grande. También me explico que Quirón era el director de actividades y el señor D,era Dionisio el dios del vino,el director del campamento y que estaba castigado a pasar en el campamento durante un siglo por perseguir a una ninfa prohibida. _¡Vaya tontería de castigo!_ Cuando por fin llegamos en la parte trasera estaban Quirón en cuatro patas y el señor D jugando a algo. Nos acercamos.

-Así que usted es Quirón.-dije.

-¡Si Aly yo siempre he sido Quirón!-dijo mirándome con un brillo travieso como cuando solíamos tener un examen y que misteriosamente todas las preguntas coincidían con la respuesta B.-¡Qué bien que hayas venido,Aly!¡ahora somos cuatro para jugar al pinacle!

Tanto Dionisio como yo nos quejamos.-¡Yo no quiero jugar!

-¡Pues niña,aquí haces lo que yo te diga que para eso soy tu superior!-dijo sonriendo Dionisio con burla.

-¡Pues no esperes nada borrachín y yo hago lo que me da la gana!-dije malhumarada.

-¡Oye renacuaja,a mi nadie me habla así!-dijo enfadado.

-¡Yo te hablo como se me pegue la gana!-dije aun mas cabreada.-¡Y tampoco eres mi superior!

Tanto Luke, Clarisse, Grover y Quirón me miraban con la boca abierta.

-¡Para ser la protegida de Hermes Apolo y Ares no está nada mal!-dijo Dionisio.

-¿¡Eso que quiere decir!?-le pregunté aun mas cabreada.

-¡No está nada mal si eres la``amiguita´´(le está llamando puta) de tres dioses!-dijo altanero Dionisio.

-¡OH-Oh!-dijo Grover temiendo lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

De repente sentí mucha ira y rabio, sentí que los ojos se me ponían blancos, el cielo se oscureció y de un momento a otro estaba plagado de nubes oscuras con truenos y de repente un rayo cayó directo a Dionisio. Pero el al ser un dios no lo mató. Y me miró sorprendido.

-¿Eso era un rayo?-preguntó Luke.

-¿Era del señor Zeus?-preguntó Clarisse.

-¡No!-contestó Grover.-¡Eso era de Aly!

-A mi nadie me llama puta,¿te quedó claro?-dije aun furiosa pero el cielo ya se había vuelto azul.

Dionisio se quedó en silencio y asintió lentamente.

-Bueno,Clarisse,Luke,Grover¿Por qué no te llevas a Aly y le enseñas el resto del campamento y tú Luke la llevas a la cabaña de Hermes?¡por ahora será indeterminada!-dijo Quirón entrando en la casa junto a Dionisio que todavía estaba anonadado.

Después de esa ``pequeña´´ pelea con Dionisio no fuimos directos a las cabañas.

-¡Ja,ja,ja!Me encanta tu carácter,Aly¡además ya era hora de que alguien se lo dijera!-se rió Grover, Luke, Clarisse se retorcían de la risa y yo pronto los seguí.

-¡ME ENCANTAS NIÑA!-dijo Clarisse riendo.-¿Cómo es que tienes ese poder sin ser hija de Zeus,lo digo porque yo no te veo ninguna característica suya!

-¿Tienes mas poderes?-preguntó Luke.

-¡Simplemente nací con eso!-respondí.-¡Si!Ademas del rayo, controlo el fuego, el agua, el aire y la tierra. Y creo que soy vidente.

-¡Guau!-respondieron los tres a la vez.

-¡Mira,ésas de ahí son las cabañas nº1,2 y 3,las que pertenecen a Zeus,Hera y Poseidon. Después le siguen la nº4 que es de Deméter,la nº5 es por supuesto la mía,Ares,la nº6 es de Atenea,si lo sé,la listilla,la nº7 es de Apollo,la nº8 es de Artemisa,la nº9 es de Hefesto,la nº10 es de Afrodita,la nº11 es de Hermes¡ésta de aquí!-dijo Luke mientras nos parábamos en una cabaña con un símbolo de una copa rodeada de serpientes.-¡Y aquella de allí es la cabaña nº12 que es de Dionisio!

-¡Bueno,me voy,que tengas suerte!-dijo Clarisse. Grover también se despidió.

-¡Entremos!-dijo Luke.-¡Te va a encantar!

Dentro había muchos ¿¡Chicos!?¡genial!¿¡Ahora cómo los voy a aguantar!?Espero que sean como Hermes y no me causen muchos problemas pero conociendo a su padre...

Luke vio mi expresión y me dijo.-¡Tranquila!¡No te causarán problemas!¡Lo prometo!

-¡Eso no me tranquiliza!-dije.

-¡Bueno...!¡Te daré un saco para dormir!-dijo para después dármelo.

-Bueno...¿Y ahora qué?-pregunté aburrida.

-¡Voy a enseñarte a pelear!-dijo sonriendo.

¿En serio?

-¡Ya sé pelear!-le contesté.

-¡Pero no con una espada!-dijo sonriendo.

-Pues yo prefiero dos espadas cortas-dije.

Siempre me habían gustado los sai(armas japonesas que se parecen a espadas pequeñas que en esta historia son asgardnianas) por alguna razón que yo desconozco. Si te digo la verdad me gusta mas todo lo relacionado a lo asgardniano que lo griego.

-¡Si!¡No hay problema!-dijo y me las dio.

Salimos fuera de la cabaña junto a unos cuanto de sus hermanos que nos rodearon. Luke se situó detrás mía y empezó a golpearme,yo apenas tenía tiempo para esquivar,los demás se reían de mi. ¡Ahora te vas a enterar!,golpeé con maestría con las dos espadas pequeñas e hice una media vuelta con el pie haciendo que se cayera al suelo, sin posibilidad de moverse. El se levantó pero de pronto agua y fuego se unieron a mis pequeñas espadas y le golpee otra vez haciendo que nuevamente se cayera al suelo. Todos miraron incrédulos y me miraron con admiración en sus tontas caras.

De repente escuché un par de aplausos y vi a Clarisse dirigiéndose a nosotros con una sonrisa en su cara.

-¡Aly,me encanta tu forma de pelear!-dijo.-¡Hace mucho tiempo que nadie superaba a Luke,bien hecho!

-¡Gracias!-dije sonriendo.

-¡Eres increíble!¡Nunca he visto esa determinación!-dijo con admiración dos gemelos hijo de Hermes. -¡Papá tenía razón!

-¿Ustedes son...?-pregunté.

-¡Nosotros somos...

-...Connor y...

-...Travis Stoll

-...a su servicio!-terminaron los dos. Todos nos reímos.

¡Estos me van a caer muy bien!

-¡No os emocionéis!-reí.

-¡Luke!-dijo Clarisse-¡Creo que con ella vamos a ganar de nuevo en la captura de la bandera!

-¡Genial!-dijo Luke emocionado.

-¿En esa captura a la bandera se va a patear traseros?-pregunté esperanzada.

-¡Claro!-dijeron a la vez.

-¡BIEN!-dije emocionada.

Los demás se rieron.

Ése día por la tarde,nos preparábamos para la captura de la bandera,almorzamos y riéndonos de algunas anécdotas que hayamos tenido invitamos a Clarisse a unirse con nostros,obviamente les conté lo de la idiota de Nancy cuando le eché agua,al terminar mi relato ellos estaban partiéndose de la risa. Llegamos a la zona donde iba a empezar el juego cuando de pronto vino la barbie presumida(Annabeth).

-¡Pero mirad quien está aquí!-dijo Annabeth sonriendo burlona.- La gamberra que tiene que esconderse en los demás. ¡Cobarde!

-¡Por lo menos yo no voy detrás de mami para sentirme superior a los demás!-me burlé.-¡Además yo no amargo la existencia a la gente por ser una niñata resentida amargada que nadie la aguanta!¿No, _barbie_?

Ella se fue a regañadientes, muy enojada sin saber que decir. ¡Ja!

-¡Cobarde!-le grité devolviéndosela.

-¡JA!¡Bien dicho,Aly!-rió Clarisse.

-¡Ya era hora de que alguien se lo dijera!¡Se cree una princesa!-Luke asintió.

Los equipos estaban divididos el de Hermes y el de Atenea.

El de Hermes eran el resto de las cabañas,y el de Atenea,Demeter.

Empezamos el juego nosotros íbamos por delante cuando de repente,me atacó uno de los hermanos de la barbie con su espada,yo le esquivé y lo derribé al instante,seguí mi camino tras derribar algunos campistas del equipo azul,vi la bandera,.me acerqué,pero de pronto me atacó la estúpida de Annabeth,la esquivé como puede,rodeé el suelo y volvió a atacar,yo con gusto bloqueé y di media vuelta e hice que se cayera al suelo y al instante supo que mi espada estaba en su garganta mientras el agua la sujetaba por las muñecas mientras que el fuego por los tobillos y mis espadas resplandecían por micro rayos. Me di cuenta de que todos estaban mirando nuestra pelea,Quirón,Grover, Luke y Clarisse me miraron fijamente,dos muy orgullosos y uno intensamente. Cogí la bandera y los de mi equipo aplaudieron y recogiéndome en sus hombros tras un rato de festejo,me pusieron en el suelo,y de pronto todos callaron,lo que vi es que me miraban por encima de mi cabeza,yo lo miré también y allí flotando estaba Tridente junto con unos pequeños símbolos: un arco y una lira(Apolo), unos zapatos voladores(Hermes) y un escudo y una espada(Ares),todos se arrodillaron ante mi.

-¡Salve Alyssa Yvette Jackson, hija de Poseidon,dios de los mares e hija adoptiva de Hermes, Apolo y Ares!-dijo Quirón.


	4. Visiones,profecías ¡y mi primera misión!

_**Capítulo 4: Visiones, profecías ... ¡y mi Primero Misión!**_

Después De Aquello Apareció maldito chucho ONU de tres cabezas En Lo Alto de las rocas rugiendo furiosamente a mi. Todos Sacaron SUS armas MIENTRAS yo Sacaba las mías. _¡Si monstruos iban a Aparecer Cada dos por tres Seria Mejor Que Las Tuviera siempre!_

¡Di inmortales! Es Un perro del infierno de los campos de Castigos ... No Se Supone Que ...- Dijo Clarisse.

-Aly, Corre! -gritó Lucas.

Clarisse Intento Ponerse por delante de mí Pero El Chucho FUE Más rapido y Saltó Por Encima de ella, me golpear Intento, yo esquive milagrosamente Lo. El perro Intento golpearme de nuevo Pero yo cogi el Agua del Lago (La que esta en el campamento) con mi mano y se lo lanza de al chucho, Asi resbalándose y yo APROVECHE párr Correr A la orilla Donde habia ONU arco flechas SUS Y, las Cogi y El Chucho ya se habia Levantado muy cabreado y corriendo Hacia mi, yo apunte al perro con precisión Que dispare y al Corazón de Pero el seguia corriendo this vez mas Lentamente ya Que ESTABA herido y, junto con los Demás campistas Logramos matarlo.

Quirón se Acerco con el rostro sombrío y con su arco en mano.

-¡Ha Ella Sido! -gritó La Barbie presumida de Annabeth.

-¡Cállate, Mocosa - Dijo Quirón.-¡Buen Disparo Aly! Eres buena en arco. Me alegro Que Estés Aquí.

-¡GUAU! -dijeron Al unísono Lucas, sorprendidos Clarisse y Los Gemelos Stoll.

-¡Ahora Entiendo Por Qué padre hablaba tan bien de ti! -dijo Con Admiración Clarisse.

-¡Si! Nuestro Padre también habla muy bien de ti.-Dijeron los Gemelos. Lucas asintió.- Dados Que los eres su favorita.

Yo sonreí Poniendo los ojos.-¡A Ares, Apolo ya Hermes les gustan exagerar!

-¡Yo No Creo Que exageración mares, Creo Que Eres Impresionante! -dijo Will, hijo de Apolo.-¡Padre habla maravillas Sobre ti!

-¡Ellos Te Quieren Mucho!

-¿Cómo Los conocisteis? -preguntó Lucas.

Esa PREGUNTA Me Puso de lo mas incomoda y no quiero explicar el Por Qué los conozco ya Que No Quiero revivir malas Y Dolorosas pesadillas.

-¡Ellos Me salvaron ... CUANDO TENIA yo Jahr Cinco, desde ESE día nos convertimos muy allegados, con Ares FUE de la ONU Padre Que Nunca Conocí; el de Apolo y Hermes Como hermanos de UNOS Que Siempre quise Tener.

-¿De Qué te salvaron-Pregunto Apolo Pero los Demás al ver mi incomodidad, le gruñeron.

-¡Nada!

-¡Eh ... Mi padre nos pidio un mis hermanos ya mi que te protegieramos con Nuestras Vidas Y Que Nunca estuvieras sola ... INCLUSO CUANDO se te acerque ALGÚN chico - comento Clarisse.

-¡Si! Una Nosotros también.- Dijeron Lucas, Los Stoll y Will.

Al día siguiente, me Quirón Traslado a la cabaña tres. Sin Tenia Que compartirla con nadie y eso era genial. Ahora mi estancia en el campamento Es Un poco mejor desde el lugar de Esperaba Pero Siento que la ESA Paz No se iba a Durar mucho tiempoo.

La era cabaña grande, la ECHA Para Que quepan Cincuenta personajes. Las paredes de la ONU Eran Azul intenso. _¡Bueno ... El Azul hay mar Es Que mi favorito pero ...!_

Cinco habitaciones ¿Habia, Cada estafadores 10 Camas, junto con SUS respectivas cuartos de baño y vestidores. Se me olvidaba en la entrada principal de Ocho Columnas habia aparejadas en cuatro de Estilo griego. Era bonito Pero No es mi estilo.

Entré En Una de las habitaciones ¿Y En Una de las camas HABIA UN Periódico New York Daily News Que Cuya portada rezaba '' La chica y Su Madre Siguen desaparecidos DESPUÉS del tremendo accidente por Eileen Smythe ''

-¡Será Cabrón! -grité Arrojando el maldito Periódico a la chimenea.-¡Sé Que Esto Es obra tuya, apestoso! (SE refiero un padrastro Do)

Ahora Sí Que Estoy cabreada, el Maldito No Solo nos arruina la vida también Tengo Que Seguir Aguantando SUS mentiras, Pero AUNQUE ESTABA muy cabreada No Pude Evitar Pensar En Mi Madre, ESO Me Hizo Sentirme Muy triste y Por Una Vez from años el cinco los, Hasta lloré Quedarme dormida.

Esa Noche Una Vez por ningún Tuve mis pesadillas Que Eran ONU Alivio Pero Tuve Un Sueño Bastante raro.

ESTABA corriendo por la playa En Una tormenta. Detrás de mi, a lo lejos, habia Edificios, con palmeras y colinas en la distancia. A cien Yardas habia dos hombres peleando. Tenian pinta de luchadores de Los Que Salen en ESOs estupidos Programas de Televisión Pero Que anteriormente Modelos Eran, tenian pelo corto, Musculosos ERAN. túnicas tenian Griegos con hebras Una; en azul y otra en verde. Forcejeaban Entre Ellos, sí Daban Cabezazos, patadas ... En Serio parecían mujeres peleando En Una tienda de zapatos.

Por Encima del estruendo de la tormenta, Pude Oír el chico de la hebra azul gritándole al de la hebra verde '' Devuélvemelo '', '' Devuélvemelo '' _¡Oh ... por favor, parecia ONU Niño pequeño peleando por la ONU juguete!_

Las olas se hicieron Más Fuertes En la orilla, De Repente la Tierra Temblo Y ESCUCHE Una risa profunda y femenina malvada Que provenía de las Profundidades de la tierra.-¡Ven, pequeña princesita! Baja!

La arena se dividio bajo mis pasteles, abriendo Una grieta directa Hacia el centro de la tierra. Mis pasteles resbalaron y la oscuridad me Tragó.

Desperté de Un salto otra vez con los ojos en blanco Diciendo en dos lenguas Que No identifico.

 _ _'' De Dos Grandes Imperios (Asgard y Olympus) Una Niña Nacera, heredera Primogenita, Poderosa, quien Llegará a Los Dieciseis Contra Todo Lo predicho.__

 _ _En un sueño aleta pecado El Mundo Vera. El alma de la heroína, Sobre la tierra triunfará.__

 __Una sola decisión con SUS Días Acabara Marcada Por una Union Verdadera.__

 __El Olimpo y Asgard preservarán o asolarán__ _''._

 _ **(N / A: Imaginaos Que esta Hablando en lengua asgardniana y Griego antiguo)**_

Como ya DIJE los antes, mis visiones Hacen Que reaccione de la ESA Manera; Siempre pongo los ojos en blanco, Pero ha habido Veces Que AEE visiones se me Presentan No Solo en sueños despierta también Cuando estoy chino, y me dejan Un Mal sabor de boca, trato de no Pensar en ellas Pero para mi mala suerte siempre se Cumplen . Y lo peor de todo un Es Que Creo Que habla de mi.

Me levante, me vestí y Cuando iba Hacia la puerta, alguien llamo a la puerta.

-¡Aly! Quirón de quiere verte-llamo Grover.

-¡Bien! ... - Suspire.

-¡Así Que los eres sátiro de la ONU! -dije Relajando el ambiente MIENTRAS nos dirigíamos a la casa grande.

-¡Si, De echo soy tu protector!

-¡Vale ...! ¿Qué pasa en el solsticio de verano?

Grover De Repente empezo una toser por mi espontánea PREGUNTA. Lo siento por el, era Pero la unica forma de preguntarle Sobre Lo Que ESTABA ocurriendo Pero siempre se me escapaba.

Antes De Que Me respondiera Una Nueva Voz nos interrumpió.

-Hola Hermosa-se me acerco un chico moreno alto e Increíblemente arrogante.-¿Quieres Pasar buen rato de la ONU?

Yo ya me ESTABA cabreando un mas sin Poder. Grover me Miraba expectante Como sabiendo Lo Que iba a ocurrir.

-¿Perdona? -dije Enfadada.-¿Qué tiene DICHO? ¿Quién Eres?

-Soy Sam Halliwell, hijo de Demeter sonrió arrogantemente.- Y te lo DICHO preciosa Que Si Quieres Saber Lo Que ES Tener un Un verdadero hombre jodiendote Hasta Que Puedas sin ni Sentir las piernas Durante Una semana.

ESO FUE La Gota Que derramó el vaso, le cogi de la camiseta y lo lancé al lago.- ¡Fecha Una ducha ya ver se te pasa el calentón, cabronazo!

Y retomamos nuestro de camino riéndonos a la Casa Grande Donde nos Estaban esperando Quirón, Dionsio, Clarisse y Lucas.

 **-** ¡Aly, Me alegra Que Hayas Venido ¡sentaos, Te He mandado Llamar porque te iba a proponer una ... -! Interrumpí lo.

-¡Antes De Que Me Digas Nada, quiero saber Que Es Lo Que Pasa Y Lo quiero saber AHORA! -exigí.

-¡Qué Exigente Eres, mocosa! -dijo Dionisio.

-¡Cállate, Amargado! -le Contesté furiosa. _¡En Serio Este tío me saca lo peor de mí!_

-El Último solsticio de invierno, MIENTRAS Que Zeus y Poseidón Estaban Discutiendo las Mismas cosas de siempre, culpando de Una Cosa Que Sucedió hace mucho tiempoo, bueno un IBA Lo Que, Lo Que Sucedió Es Que MIENTRAS Estaban en La Reunión alguien Robo El Rayo maestro de Zeus, Este Culpo directly un Poseidón, Pero heno uNA Regla Que Dicen Que Los dioses no pueden robar las Armas de Los Otros dioses, Pero si pueden influenciar una Otros héroes párr Que Lo Hagan por ellos. Así Que Zeus del cree Que Tú robaste el rayo, y bueno Poseidón se sintio muy ofendido por su acusación Que DIJO Que Como No se disculpe, Habra Guerra y Zeus te ha dado Tiempo Hasta el solsticio de verano párr Que Lo devuelvas.¿Por Qué crees Que los Dioses Operan un Través de los Humanos? -explicó Quirón.

-¡Vale ... - ¡Dije Intentando Procesar todo.-¡Zeus es imbécil al Pensar por Una Vez Que Yo Le Robé su maldito juguete ¡ESO: Además no es motivo m párr Comenzar Una guerra!

-¡Yo Que Tú tendria Más Cuidado A quien insultas, mocosa! -dijo Dionisio.

-¡Yo Insulto a quien me da la gana, amargado! -le Grite.

-¡Pero Aly, robar ONU arma de Como bronceado Poderosa es el rayo ma ...

-¡ME DA IGUAL! -dije Enojada.-¡Y Pensar Que Por Esa pelea infantil de Dos Personas Que ha sable Que tendran age, He perdido yo una mi madre!

En ESE Momento ESTABA Temblando de ira y rabia, Pero Séran idiotas parecen Niños pequeños peleando por juguete de la ONU. De Repente, empezo a Caer Una tormenta Dentro del campamento, Cayendo rayos Alrededor mía, Todo El Mundo ESTABA asustado y impresionado Porque Sabian que se era yo La que los producía y no Zeus.

-¡Cálmate, Aly! -intentó Calmarme Clarisse.-¡Lo Importante Es Que Hay Que recuperarlo los antes De que finalice el Plazo!

-¡Grrr ...! Tienes razón.-Dije ya calmada más Reservas

Dionisio resopló.

-¡Y Lo de tu madre no es culpa de Zeus de Sino su hermano Hades! -exclamó Quirón.

-¿Y Quién ROBO el rayito? -fruncí El ceño.

-Piensa Aly, ¿quien se beneficiaria de una guerra Entre dioses? -dijo Quirón.

-¡Alguien Quién Quiera Hacerse con el Poder! ¡No me digas que ...! ¿HADES? -dije Incrédula.

-¡Entonces, SI SABE Que Hades Percy es hija de Poseidón ... ESTAMOS jodidos! -dijo Clarisse. Lucas asintió.

-¡El Señor de los muertos en El candidato perfecto! -dijo Quirón.-¡Vamos, del piensa Aly, Hades Envió a la furia, CUANDO Quién Estuvo Segura de tu identidad Intento matarte!

-¡Vale, Si Lo Tiene Hades, ¿Por que no van a Zeus o Ares a por el rayito al inframundo? -dije Bruscamente.-¿Es también responsable de la muerte de mi madre?

-¡Si, Lo es! ¡Respondiendo a tu primera PREGUNTA, suponer y sable no es lo Mismo-DIJO Quirón.

Me Estas queriendo Decir Que, ¿estoy Siendo Utilizada? -pregunté Muy ofendida.- _¡Que bien ...!_

-¡Es Extraño Que de buenas a primera Poseidón te RECLAMA, El esta en Una s necesidad muy grande y Te necesita.-DIJO Quirón.-¡Antes de Que Me interrumpieras Con Todo ésto, te queria proponer Una Misión Que deberas Elegir dos Acompañantes, ya Que La Tercera ya sabes quien es ... Grover

-¡Bien ...! ¡Elijo una Clarisse ya Lucas!

-¡Vale! ¡Ahora Tienes Que ir a ver al oráculo!

Con Un gruñido de exasperación Me Fui a la puerta, Bajé las escaleras Hasta el sótano, y col v llegar sin nada vi por alli ya Que Habia Una neblina de polvo, sin toser Pude Evitar. CUANDO La Neblina se disipó, habia Alrededor de la habitación ¿Muchos artefactos antiguos, en frente de mi habia Una especie de momia, Como de las Películas AEE antiguas de Egipto. De Repente abrió los ojos de Como platos, Eran ONU blanco muy brillante Que segaba Un poco la vista.

-¡Alyssa Yvette Jackson, Te estaba esperando desde hace mucho tiempoo! -d Ijo la momia.

-¿Cómo Es Que me conoces? -dije A la defensiva.

-¡Cómo Que los antes DICHO, Te Conozco Mucho Antes De que nacieras, Desde Que Tuvo Lugar La Segunda Guerra Mundial -.! Dijo la momia.

-¿Entonces, Es Cierto, Lo Que Dije CUANDO Desperté de mi sueño? -dije A la momia.

-¡Si, Eres una vidente con gran potencial Que Más adelante comprenderás Pero Ahora como de escuchar otra vez la ESA Pequeña parte de la profecía Que dijiste al despertarte! -dijo abriendo la momia Mas la boca.

 _ _'' De Dos Grandes Imperios (Asgard y Olympus) Una Niña Nacera, heredera Primogenita, Poderosa, quien Llegará a Los Dieciseis Contra Todo Lo predicho.__

 _ _En un sueño aleta pecado El Mundo Vera. El alma de la heroína, Sobre la tierra triunfará.__

 __Una sola decisión con SUS Días Acabara Marcada Por una Union Verdadera.__

 __El Olimpo y Asgard preservarán o asolarán__ _''._

 _¡Así Que es Cierto! ¡Esto No Es Nada bueno, yo no quisiera Tener que ver nada De que vaya a Pasar en Próximo Futuro de la ONU!_

-¡Ésta Es Una Pequeña Parte de tu destino, Más adelante tú descubriras tu verdadero destino Que tiene de CoMeter. Ahora Debes saber el destino de tu travesía -dijo la momia, volvio un Hablar:

 _'_ _ _' Irás al Oeste, donde esta el dios Que se ha rebelado.__

 _ _Encontraras y devolverás lo robado.__

 _ _Pero ten cuidado con los que te han de Hecho Daño.__

 _ _Descubriras un Alguien que se Hace Llamar el traidor.__

 _ _Al conseguiras finales Dos Cosas muy Importantes para ti ''.__

 _Salí de la habitación ¿pensando en Lo Que habia DICHO EL oráculo, ¿que dos sorpresas Tendre al final? Y lo mas Importante ¿Quien es el traidor? En el Vestíbulo de Estaban Sentados en el gran sofá, Todos aburridos y medio dormidos, incluyendo un Quirón y Dionisio._ _Cuando me Vieron se levantaron corriendo Hacia mi direction dirección._

\- ? Bueno, ¿Qué te dijo el oráculo -dijo Quirón

-¡Bastante! -dije Pensativa.

-¡Si, Pero qué! - Dijo insistente Lucas.

-Dijo, Que Vayamos al oeste Que Hay esta el dios Que se ha rebelado, y encontraremos devolveremos el rayo.-Dije callándome Lo demás.

-¿Hay Algo mas? -dijo Quirón con Una ceja levantada.

-¡No, Nada más! -dije-¡Creo Que deberiamos ir A Prepararnos!

-Quirón, ¿De Cuando nos vamos? - Pregunto Clarisse.

-¡Mañana Por la Mañana! -dijo Dionsio interrumpiendo una Iros Quirón.-¡Ahora!

CUANDO Todos salíamos de la casa grande para Nuestras respectivas cabañas, habia ONU intenso silencio Incómodo Entre Todos Nosotros.

-¡Que bien!

-¡Al fin, Una Misión - exclamó Lucas.

-¡Desde Cuando No vais al Mundo mortal? -pregunté Curiosa.

-¡Desde Que FUIMOS a ver una de Nuestros Padres En El Olympo - exclamó Lucas y Clarisse asintió.

-¡Pff! Pues vaya! Mar -resoplé.-¡O, Que No sabeis divertiros!

-¡Eso No es Cierto! -exclamaron Clarisse y Lucas.

Yo me rei de Ellos, al cabo de las Naciones Unidas rato Ellos también se rieron Y Nos separamos al Llegar a Nuestras cabañas.

-¡Hasta Mañana! -dijeron Yo les sonreí y los despedí con la mano.

 ** _ **Continuará ...**_**

* * *

 ** _ **N / A: Hola a todos otra vez, ¿os ha gustado? Espero Que Si. Os quiero insistir de nuevo A que me digáis Que Las Parejas Que quereis Pero Esta Es Una historia de Zeus / Aly y no admito comentarios diciéndome Que quereis Aly con otra persona.**_**


	5. peleamos con cuatro monstruos¡vaya dia!

**_**Nos enfrentamos a cuatro monstruos en un solo día ¡Vaya día!**_**

 **Salimos del campamento al bosque donde nos esperaba Quirón. Allí estaba un monstruo de muchos ojos que protegía la colina mestiza.**

 **-¡Éste es Argos,os llevará a la ciudad y os mantendrá un ojo encima!-dijo Quirón señalando al monstruo.**

 **Nos metimos en el coche directo hacia la estación de autobuses,que estaba cerca del apartamento de mi madre.**

 **Clarisse y yo nos quedamos dormidas al igual que Luke y Grover quienes estaban profundamente dormidos.**

 **Me desperté y vi a todos ayudando a Argos a desplazar las mochilas fuera del maletero. Esperamos una hora al autobús,cuando por fin vino nos pusimos en fila para poner las mochilas en el maletero,nos subimos y nos sentamos,pero de pronto unas pasajeras vestidas muy elegantemente,fiaron la vista al frente y a todos se nos congeló la sangre.,se sentaron en la primera fila,cuando de pronto se levantaron hacia donde estábamos nosotros.**

 **Le pedí a Luke su gorra para hacerme invisible,** ** **(en esta historia Luke tiene una gorra que hace invisible a quien la porta)**** **pasé desapercibida por delante de ellas,sin que se den cuenta. Me fui al conductor y le quité el volante de las manos,lo empecé a girar ,todo el mundo gritaba mientras yo forcejeaba con el conductor cuando de repente cogí el freno de manos,hice que el autobús girara a unos 180º y se estrelló con un árbol,las luces de emergencia se encendieron y las puertas se abrieron de par en par,salimos todos a fuera cuando de pronto se nos pusieron encima las arpías,una de ellas tiraron a Clarisse hacia atrás,mientras yo sacaba mi espada,las tres se abalanzaron sobre mi,la de la izquierda sacó su látigo e intentó quitarme la espada,yo le ataqué a la empuñadura y le empujé haciendo que se estrellara contra el asiento,a la de la derecha le di un atajo con la espada en el cuello quien comenzó a gritar y explotó en la famosa nube amarillenta. Ya solo quedaba la señora Dodds, Luke , Grover y Clarisse se abalanzaron a ella,mientras la arpía mordía y ellos resistían,hicimos que se cayera y la sostuvimos en el suelo.**

 **-¡Zeus te destruirá y te condenará tu alma al tártaro!-dijo siseando la arpía.¡Si...!¡Bueno...!¡Todos últimamente andan queriendo hacer eso!**

 **-¡Braccas meas vescimini!-No sé de donde salió pero lo dije (y un cuerno en latín).**

 **De repente,se escuchó un relámpago hacia nuestra dirección,salimos corriendo fuera del autobús.**

 **-¡Por una vez eso no lo he echo yo!-les dije. ¡Zeus me las va a pagar!**

 **-¡Deberíamos volver,nuestras mochilas está...!¡BUUUUMMM!-intentó decir Grover pero el relámpago atravesó el autobús por la mitad.**

 **-¡Vayámonos,todavía no está muerta!¡está pidiendo refuerzos!¡hay que largarse de aquí!-dijo Clarisse.**

 **-¡No,que va Clarisse!¡es que yo quería quedarme a ver si así me hago amiga suya!¿¡Y tú que crees!?-dije irónicamente.**

 **Nos dirigimos a un bosque donde había una tienda que parecía muy antigua que a mi me daba mala espina pero nos adentramos en ella, en la oscuridad.**

 **Al final del bosque,nos adentramos en una casa con cosas antiguas,junto a la puerta había una especie de letrero que ponía``El emporio del gnomo de la tía Eme´´** ** _¿La tía Eme?¡Clase de nombre es ése!_** ** _¡Mmm... Esto me da muy mala espina!_**

 **Cuando entramos había específicamente lo que ponía el letrero,dos gnomos de jardín de cemento, enanos bastante feos, sonriendo y saludando,como si estuvieran listos para hacerles una foto** ** _¿Cómo hay gente a quien les guste?_** **De repente vino un olor a hamburguesas, supongo que tanto Clarisse, Grover y Luke** **** **tienen hambre pero yo, no mucho.**

 **Grover fue el primero en oler a las hamburguesas y se cruzó la calle en búsqueda de comida mientras nosotros corríamos detrás de él.**

 **-¡Este idiota no puede estarse quietecito!-gruñí. Clarisse y Luke también gruñían enojados.** ** _¿En qué lío nos vas a meter?_**

 **De repente Grover se paro.-¡Un momento... Soy vegetariano!**

 **-¡No me digas!-ironicé.-¡Estaba apunto de decírtelo si no hubieras salido corriendo!**

 **Grover se sonrojó.**

 **-¡Oye, las luces están encendidas!- exclamó Clarisse.**

 **-Tal vez esté abierto-indicó Luke.**

 **-¿Cafetería?-preguntó esperanzado Grover.**

 **-¡Deja de pensar en comida!-le dije enfadada.**

 **-¡Es que tengo hambre!-se quejó Grover. Clarisse y Luke asintieron.**

 **-¡Está bien, supongo que podríamos entrar coger algo corriendo y salir tan pronto como se pueda!-les dije.**

 **Los tres me miraron como si pensaran ¿por qué no se me ha ocurrido a mi?**

 **Nos fuimos hacia la puerta de un almacén, donde de repente la puerta rechinó y de ella salió una mujer alta, que llevaba un vestido largo negro que cubría todo menos sus manos, incluso su cabeza estaba cubierta con un manto que lo cubría y gafas de sol.** ** _¿Quién se viste así?_**

 **-Niños es muy tarde para estar fuera solos,¿Dónde están vuestros padres?preguntó la mujer.**

 **-¡Em...!-exclamó nervioso Luke.¡** ** _Un hijo de Hermes que no sabe mentir!¡Vaya novedad!_**

 **-¡Somos huérfanos!-expliqué dándole mi mejor sonrisa falsa.**

 **-Nos quedamos fuera de nuestra caravana. Nuestra caravana del circo. El director de pista nos dijo que lo encontráramos en la gasolinera si nos perdíamos, pero el pudo habersele olvidado, o tal vez quiso decir otra gasolinera, de cualquier manera, nos perdíamos,¿es eso comida lo que huelo?-explicó Clarisse dando su mejor cara de pena.**

 **-¡Oh cariño!-exclamó la mujer.-¡Entrad y comed algo!En la parte trasera hay un área de comedor, iros allí.**

 **-¡Gracias!-exclamamos todos. Y entramos.**

 **-¿Caravana del circo?-pregunté riéndome.**

 **-¡Lo sé,estoy echa una estratega!-dijo orgullosa Clarisse.**

 **-¡Digna hija de Ares!-nos reímos todos.**

 **Cuando entramos, todo el lugar estaba lleno estatuas, las esquivamos y al fondo del almacén estaba el área de comedor.**

 **-Por favor sentaros-exclamó ''la tía M''**

 **Nos sentamos.** ** _¡Genial!¡En donde nos habremos metido!_**

 **Nuestra anfitriona desapareció detrás del mostrador de bocadillos y empezó a cocinar, antes de que lo supiéramos ella ya estaba aquí poniendo la comida en la mesa, pero accidentalmente rozó su mano con la mía y, de repente me vinieron muchos imágenes y pensamientos como siempre cuando toco la mano de alguien siempre veo todos sus recuerdos y pensamientos.**

 **Tras mirar todos sus pensamientos y recuerdos supe quién era realmente** ** _.¡Claro tiene sentido, la tía M es Medusa!_**

 **Bueno, de nuevo a nuestra anfitriona ella nos puso en la mesa una bandeja llena de hamburguesas de queso, batidos de vainilla y porciones extra grandes de patatas fritas a la francesa.**

 **Mientras comían todos yo pensaba en la manera de salir sin alertar a la gorgona. Yo no probé nada, aparte de no tener mucho apetito, no me fiaba de Medusa.**

 **-¡Perdonad chicos, ahora vuelvo!-exclamó Medusa.**

 **Yo aproveché para decírselo a los demás.**

 **-¡Chicos,parad de comer-les dije bajito.**

 **-¿Pod qé?-preguntó Luke con la boca llena.¡Qué típico ente los tíos!**

 **-¡Luke, primero mastica y traga, y después hablas!-le regañó Clarisse.**

 **-¡Es Medusa!- le dije.**

 **-¿Quién?-preguntó esta vez Grover.**

 **-¡La tía M!-le dije rodando los ojos.¡En serio!¡Son tan lentos!**

 **-¿En qué te basas?-preguntó Luke.**

 **-¡No sé!¡Será que esta lleno de estatuas que curiosamente sus caras muestran miedo o será por el ansia que tiene ella de hacernos comer para después hacer lo mismo que a los demás!-suspiré.-¡Lo he visto!**

 **-¡Oh..!-dijeron todos.**

 **Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Medusa llegó muy sonriente.**

 **-¿Clarisse?-pregunté.-¿No crees que deberíamos irnos?Digo, el director debe estar esperándonos.**

 **-¡Si, tienes razón!-dijo Clarisse siguiéndome el juego.**

 **-¡Por favor amores!-exclamó Medusa.-Es tan raro pasar tiempo con niños. Antes de que se vayan,¿Por qué no posáis para una foto?**

 **-¿Una foto?-pregunté quejosamente.** ** _¡Esto no puede estar pasando!¿Por qué no podemos salir de algún sitio tranquilamente?_**

 **-No creo que podamos, señora.-exclamó Grover.**

 **-Pero... Solo una, los niños sois tan populares, incluso para ti, guapa, aunque pareces de más edad.-dijo Medusa sonriéndome.-¿Saben?solo será un momento, no os veo bien con este maldito turbante...**

 **-¿Ahora que hacemos?-preguntó Luke.**

 **Yo estaba pensando en eso precisamente, pero mientras hablábamos, Medusa se estaba quitando el turbante y las gafas de sol.**

 **-¡No miréis a los ojos!-les grité. Luke agarró su gorra y se hizo invisible. Sus manos invisibles nos empujaron fuera del banco.**

 **Entonces oí un extraño ruido, áspero sonido cerca de mi. Mis ojos se fueron a un espejo en donde se veía perfectamente a Medusa. Ella era toda verrugosa,con afiladas garras de bronce como uñas y pequeñas serpientes en lo que debería ser su pelo.**

 **-¡Corred!-gritamos todos.**

 **De repente se me ocurrió algo.-¡Esperad tengo una idea!**

 **Me miraron extrañados y cuando sintieron lo que iba a hacer gritaron.-¡Aly!**

 **Me fuí y cuando sentí sus pasos,les di la señal para que salieran corriendo a la salida,Medusa los vio corriendo a la puerta,y aceleró sus pasos cuando estaba ya un poco delante de las estatuas,salí de mi escondite,tiré las estatuas haciendo que se quedara atrapada en ellas,me acerqué y le corté su cabeza. Salí de la casa,yendo en donde estaba el cartel con todos por detrás,cuando me vieron,se acercaron a abrazarme.**

 **-¡Me encanta que seas nuestra hermana honorífica!-dijo Luke mientras me abrazaba,me sentí un poco incómoda. No suelo abrazar mucho a los chicos, siempre suelo humillarles, hacerles bromas pesadas o patearles. Pero es bueno tener algún que otro amigo.**

 **-¡Si!-me abrazó Clarisse.-¡Eres muy buena estratega y observadora!**

 **-¡Lo sé!-les sonreí. Y nos abramos todos juntos.**

 **De repente algo tocó mi pierna, nos separamos y vimos unos cuantas facturas en el suelo. Los recogí y los observé y eran encargos de Hades y Perséfone para decorar su jardín.¿Cómo si fuera posible decorar algo allí en ese lugar? Abajo del encargo había una dirección ``Estudios de grabación El otro barrio, West Hollywood, California´´.**

 **D** **oblé la factura y la guardé.** **En la caja registradora había 20 dólares y unos cuantos dracmas y unos embalajes de envío rápido de Hermes Nocturno Express, y se me ocurrió una idea. Me dirigí al despacho de la gorgona y busqué por todo el lugar hasta que encontré una caja adecuada,la cogí y metí la cabeza de Medusa y rellené el formulario de envío.**

 _Los Dioses_

 _Monte Olimpo_

 _Planta 600_

 _Edificio Empire State_

 _Nueva York,NY_

 _Con mi no tan buenos deseos._

 _Alyssa Yvette Jackson._

 _ **Me reí por la inscripción,también se rió Clarisse y Luke mientras que Grover me miró sorprendido y enojado.**_

 **-¡Te considerarán una irrespetuosa!-dijo Grover.**

 **-¡Por eso eres mi mejor amiga!-rió Clarisse.**

 **-¡Esto es justo lo que nos dijeron nuestros padres!-exclamó con orgullo Luke.**

 **-¡Oye,acepté esta búsqueda pero nunca dije que lo haría fácil-fije,Clarisse se reía y chocaba las manos conmigo.-¡Me las tengo que cobrar, Grover!¡**

 **Ojo por ojo!**

 **Grover me miró y rodó los ojos y no hizo más comentarios.**

 **De repente oí una voz muy conocida en mi cabeza,como si ya la hubiera escuchado antes** _``Ve a Denver,allí te esperará una persona y no seas tan orgullosa´´¡ORGULLOSA,como quiere que no lo sea si siempre me están atacando constantemente, tanto monstruos como chicos increíblemente idiotas!¡Además quién es esa voz!¿para qué quiere que vaya a Denver?¡será importante,supongo!_

 **-¡Chicos,una voz en mi cabeza me ha dicho que tenemos que ir a Denver!-dije rodando los ojos.-¡Y que allí nos estará esperando alguien!**

 ** _¡Me hace parecer loca!_**

 **-¿A Denver?¿Quién nos estará esperando?-dijo Grover.**

 **-Grover,¿no crees que si lo supiera ya lo hubiera dicho?-dije a Grover quien me miró un poco enojado.**

 **-¡Pues a Denver se ha dicho!-dijo Luke saliendo de la casa para dirigirnos a la ciudad que estaba a unos 500 metros del bosque,para coger el tren que nos enviaría a Denver .**

 _Continuará..._


	6. Una dura conversación con Ares

**_**Capítulo 6: Un dios nos da de comer, mi gran sufrimiento y nos metemos en un Hotel.¿Qué problema hay?lo de siempre.**_**

 **La tarde siguiente,el 14 de Junio,siete días antes del solsticio,nuestro tren llegó a Denver. Los chicos no habían comido desde la noche anterior en el coche restaurante,en algún lugar de kansas. Y no nos duchábamos desde la colina mestiza** _¡supongo que debía notarse!_ **pensé.**

 **Decidimos buscar algo para comer ya que teníamos demasiada hambre** **,** **buscamos por las calles hasta que encontramos una hamburguesería. Minutos más tarde,estábamos sentados alrededor de familias que se zampaban hamburguesas y refrescos, en donde había un grupo de chicos quienes estaban comiendo como animales hasta que me miraron y empezaron a intentar coquetear conmigo, incluso con la boca llena ¡Qué asco!. Después de un rato vino al final la camarera.**

 **-¿Y bien?-dijo escéptica y levantando una ceja.**

 **-¡Bueno,quisiéramos pedir la cena!-dije.**

 **-¿Tenéis para pagar,niños?-dijo la camarera**

 **El labio inferior de Grover tembló. Me preocupaba que la tía esta lo notara. Clarisse estaba a punto de desfallecer de hambre,y Luke estaba**

 **delirando sobre cosas incoherentes.**

 **La camarera se estaba impacientando,cuando de pronto se sintió un rugido sacudió el edificio,una motocicleta del tamaño de un elefante pequeño aparcaba en el bordillo. Todas las conversaciones se detuvieron,el faro de la motocicleta era rojo,el depósito de la gasolina tenía llamas pintadas y a los lados tenía fundas para escopeta...con escopetas incluidas. El asiento era de cuero,pero un cuero que parecía de...piel humana** _._

 _Mis ojos brillaron ya que creía saber quien era, si no lo conociera bien diría que es Ares. Y ahí estaba Ares, guapo, de pelo azabache que caía sobre su cara y de ojos marrones con chispas en rojo, por su apariencia diría que tenía alrededor de veinte años con músculos bien definidos que llevaba su típico look de camisa y pantalones estrechos de cuero y por supuesto, sus típicas gafas de motorista. ¡Ja ja ja... Nunca cambiará!_

 _A_ **l entrar al restaurante produjo una corriente de aire cálido y seco. Los comensales se levantaron como hipnotizados,pero el motorista hizo un gesto con la mano y todos volvieron a sentarse,regresando a sus conversaciones. La camarera parpadeó,como si alguien le apretara el botón de rebobinado.** _¡Si, Ares suele tener ese efecto!_

 **-¿Tenéis dinero para pagar niños?-nos preguntó la camarera irritada.**

 **-¡Ponlo en mi cuenta!-dijo el motorista sentándose en nuestra mesa al lado de Luke y Grover,en frente de Clarisse y mía. Levantó la vista a la camera mirándola a los ojos.**

 **-¿Aún sigues aquí?-gruñó levantando una ceja.**

 **La camarera se fue echa un demonio a la cocina¡ja ja ja, que amargada! Clarisse levantó una ceja, luke se reía y Grover tragaba asustado. Ares puso su mirada en mi y me sonrió,mirándome** _con preocupación, baje la cabeza para que no notara mis ojos pesados por no dormir, sé que me preguntará y yo no quería responderle, sabía que se iba a preocupar._

 _-¿Aly?-preguntó Clarisse extrañada y preocupada pensando probablemente de por qué no decia nada._

 _-Hola princesa-me sonrió Ares.-¿Cómo estás?_

 _-Bien.-mentí. Ares se tensó sabiendo que mentía.¡_ _Mierda!_ _Pero lo dejó pasar...por ahora._

 _-_ **¡Bueno a lo que iba!¡necesito que me hagáis un favor!-dijo Ares haciendo que Grover se pusiera nervioso.**

 **-¿Qué podríamos hacerle nosotros a un dios?-dijo Grover.**

 **-Pues algo que un dios no tiene tiempo de hacer. No es demasiado. Me dejé un escudo en un parque acuático abandonado aquí en la ciudad. Tenía una pequeña pelea con un estúpido,pero nos interrumpieron. En la confusión me dejé el escudo. Así que quiero que vayáis a por el.-dijo mirando a Grover y Luke.**

 **-¡Te ha ganado a una apuesta,¿no?-pregunté.**

 **-¡Si!-respondió derrotado.**

 **-¡Ay!¡Ares, nunca aprenderás!-respondí sonriendo.**

 **-¡Pero al final le gané!-dijo orgulloso de sí mismo.**

 **-Por cierto,¿cómo están Hermes y Apolo?-pregunté.**

 **-¡Ya sabes siempre peleando!¡En serio me tienen harto!-exclamó cansado.**

 **-¡Ja,ja,ja!-reí.-y,¿por qué esta vez?**

 **-¡Lo mismo de siempre!respondió sonriendo.-¡Pero al segundo siguiente son tan amigos como si no pasara nada.**

 **Después de un rato, la camarera vino con las hamburguesas,Luke ,Grover y Clarisse se zamparon las hamburguesas menos yo. Ares me miró con el ceño fruncido.**

 **-¡Come, princesa!-exclamó Ares.**

 **-¡Si, Aly!-dijo Clarisse.-¡Si comes tendremos fuerzas para seguir con la búsqueda!**

 **-¡No tengo hambre!-respondí.**

 **-Clarisse, Castellan, sátiro,¿por qué no os largáis a recuperar mi escudo?-dijo Ares.**

 ** _¡Mierda!¡Ahora si que quiere hablar!¡Estoy tan jodida!_**

 **Cuando los demás se fueron, Ares me miró muy serio y preocupado.**

 **-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó**

 **-¡Nada!-respondí incómoda.-¡No pasa nada!**

 **-Entonces,¿por qué no comes ni duermes?-preguntó**

 ** _¡Mierda!¿Cómo se ha dado cuenta?_**

 **Me quedé en silencio. No quería responderle.**

 **-Otra vez,¿no?-preguntó alarmado.**

 **-No sé de que me estas hablando-respondí muy incómoda.**

 **-¡Vamos Aly!-exclamó.-¡A mi no me engañas!¡Te conozco como la palma de mi mano!¡Lo mismo dirían Hermes y Apolo.**

 **-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-respondí derrotada.** ** _¿Tan evidente soy?_**

 **-¡Quiero que me digas la verdad!-exclamó cabreado.**

 **-¡Que quieres que te diga, que cómo estoy después de que cinco incluyendo a su ``querido´´ jefe y de su zorra amante me violasen a los cinco años de edad ; uno por uno, y que transformasen mi cuerpo para que parezca que tengo los dieciséis!-bramé.-¿¡Cómo se puede comer y dormir cuando tan solo cierras los ojos y ves ese maldito momento!?**

 **Y empecé a llorar como hace unos siete años no lo he hecho. Ares vio mi dolor y de repente lo tenía a mi lado, agarrándome y abrazándome, consolándome.**

 **-¡Shh...!¡Tranquila!-dijo Ares.-¡Te prometimos el día en que te encontramos que siempre te protegeríamos, así se va a hacer!¡No te preocupes nadie volverá a tocarte, te lo prometo!**

 **-¡Tengo miedo!-respondí.-¡No quiero que me vuelva a encontrar y de que me vuelva a violar!¡Creo que no lo pueda soportar!**

 **-¡Todos te protegeremos! ¿Vale?-respondió Ares.-¡Pero trata de comer y dormir!¡Si no lo haces vendremos y te haremos comer a la fuerza incluso con un tubo, te lo metemos en la boca y te hacemos ingerir la comida!**

 **Me reí.¡Ares siempre sabe consolarme!-¡Qué bruto!**

 **-¿Lo ves?-sonrió Ares.-¡Ya te he hecho reír!¡Si quieres vengo todas las noches y duermo contigo!**

 **-¡No, no hace falta!-respondí.-¡Además, no creo que puedas!**

 **-¡Por eso no te preocupes, princesa!¡Contigo me da igual lo que diga mi padre!¡Que le den si se opone!-respondió haciéndome sonreír.**

 **-¿Estás mejor?-preguntó preocupado.**

 **-¡Si, ahora si!-respondí sinceramente.-¡Pero no es fácil tan solo han pasado siete años!¡Y no creo que lo supere!**

 **-¡Tú tranquila princesa que con nosotros se te olvidará todo!-dijo con arrogancia.**

 **Me reí y lo abracé.-¡Gracias hermanito!**

 **-¡Cualquier cosa por ti, princesa!-me sonrió.**

 **Por primera vez desde que salimos del campamento, cogí la hamburguesa y me la comí. Ares me miró satisfecho.**

 **-Bueno,¿Cómo has estado desde que nos vimos?-preguntó Ares.**

 **-¡Bien hasta que se casó con el apestoso de Gabe,para protegerme!-dije triste.**

 **-¿Se casó para protegerte,como es eso?-dijo enojado**

 **-** **¡Si,al principio no entendí,¿Cómo es que aguantaba las palizas que nos daba?y cuando ella se sacrificó por mi con el minotauro,allí lo entendí¡ahí me sentí peor,me llegué a culpar de lo que le pasó!-dije mirando al suelo.**

 **-¡Princesa,escúchame muy bien!¡Nada de esto es culpa tuya!¡me oyes?¿y como es eso de las palizas que les daban?dijo horrorizado y cabreado.**

 **-¡Si, bueno... no es para tanto si comparamos con las palizas que me daba el bastardo de Einar cuando me violaba!- dije mirando al suelo llorando.**

 **-¡Vale,vale!¡esto es difícil de asimilar!-dijo intentando calmarse a sí mismo.**

 **-¡Así que,Zeus me culpa por lo del rayo!-dijo cerrando los ojos por si acaso.**

 **-¡Si,y yo sé que tu no fuiste!y no voy a permitir que desconfíe** **de ti,solo por haberlo perdido! ¡Y Poseidón y Hera piensan lo mismo, y si nos tenemos que pelear con Zeus, lo haremos!¡Te lo dije, princesa, eres mi hermana!-dijo enfadado cambiando a su cara suave.-¡Toma estas cuatro perlas te ayudaran a viajar espontáneamente cuando las pisas,tu sabrás cuando hacerlo!**

 **Después de media hora,vinieron Grover un tanto cabreado, Luke y Clarisse con sonrisas en sus caras.**

 **-¡Grover,bonito peinado!-dije burlándome de él.**

 **-¡Cállate!-dijo fulminándome con la mirada.**

 **Todos nos reímos, menos Grover.**

 **Luke le dio el escudo y Ares lo giró como si fuera pizza y cambió de forma, convirtiéndose en un chaleco antibalas y se lo colocó en la espalda.**

 **-¡Bueno princesa,os dejo!-dijo dando un abrazo a cada una.-¡Adiós!**

 **Salimos al aparcamiento del restaurante,donde vimos a un camión donde transportaba animales. Nos adentramos dentro del camión para intentar sacar a los animales,cuando de pronto arrancó el camión,nos llevó a las Vegas** _¡Bien genial,vamos a las Vegas y de seguro ahí pasará algo. ¡que guay!_

 **De repente,el camión paró,abrieron la puerta y de repente entre Clarisse y yo pegamos a los gorilas idiotas que entraban al camión,salimos corriendo hasta adentrarnos a un hotel llamado``Lotus´´.A mi me dio mala espina este hotel,pero los chicos insistieron que por unas cuantas horas de diversión no pasaría nada. Nos adentramos al hotel y se nos apareció una camarera con unas flores comestibles muy raras. Los demás se la comieron y de pronto empezaron a actuar de forma extraña, a mi me la ofrecieron y yo disimulé que me la comía y cuando la camarera no miraba, yo la tiré. Vi a Luke jugando al Call of Duty ,a Grover bailando con las demás chicas y a Clarisse jugando a la playstation, yo estaba a punto de irme ya que un grupito de idiotas y imbéciles chicos me acosaron, yo simplemente los ignoré pero ellos insistían, así que agarré una botella los estampé en la cabeza del que parecía ser el líder, y por supuesto los demás salieron corriendo.¡Ja cobardes! yo me iba ir con mi hermana cuando oí la voz de mi padre** _¡Sal del ahí,avísale a tus amigos que dejen de consumir esas flores, esas flores hacen que quieras estar siempre ahí!hazles volver a la realidad¡confío en ti! Y con eso, supe que Poseidon tenía razón, claro, por eso se comportaban de esa manera. De repente_ **me dirigí a Clarisse ya que es la más razonable después de mi. Después de convencerla de lo que estaba pasando en el hotel,nos dirigimos a Grover y Luke que estaban en el casino.**

 **-¡Salgamos de aquí,rápido!-dije lo más apresurada posible.**

 **-¡Qué aguafiestas eres!-dijo Luke cruzándose de brazos.** ** _¡Igualito a Hermes!_**

 **-¡Seré todo lo aguafiestas que quieras cuando devolvamos el rayo!-le dije haciéndole abrir los ojos.**

 **-¡Creo que deberíamos irnos!¡Ahora!-dijo Grover cuando vimos que nos acechaban el servicio de seguridad del hotel para atacarnos!**

 **De repente,unos gorilas muy feos se nos echaron encima,los esquivamos y cogimos unos palos de billar para servirnos como espadas de madera.** ** _¡A mi nadie me toca!_**

 **Acabamos con todos ellos,salimos del hotel y robamos un coche para irnos directo a los Ángeles.**

 **Continuará...**


	7. Hoy conocemos al amargado tiito Hades

**_**Capítulo 11: Hoy CONOCEMOS al amargado y friki tiito Hades.¡Qué bien!**_**

Nos dirigimos por La Carretera Que Va directa a la parte Oeste de la Ciudad de los Angeles, exactamente Dónde Están Las Letras de la Palabra de Hollywood Puestas en la cima del monte Richmond, Solo habia Que ir alli y``hablar''seriamente nuestro de la estafa `` queridísimo'' tiito Hades, Salimos del coche CUANDO estuvimos cerca del monte, he aquí subimos y Llegamos a la entrada al inframundo, Entramos, era el sitio una especie de cueva lúgubre desértica, estuvimos Mirando el resto del Sitio CUANDO nos paramos Delante de ONU Barquero, era suponíamos Que Caronte .

-¡No Estais muertos! Y Si No Muertos heno no os puedo Llevar-DIJO asqueado.

-¡Toma Y calla! -dije Dándole los dracmas Que cogi del despacho de la medusa. Las cogio Y Nos dejo Pasar. De Mientras viajábamos nos enseño la laguna Estigia Y Que A lo largo de los años, Los Seres Humanos echamos millas de Cosas buenas del tanto de Como malas y Muchas Cosas Más. CUANDO nos dejo en el palacio de Hades, de pronto se nos acercaron Peligrosamente tres cerberos, yo me encare con Ellos, parecia Que los ESTABA Adiestrando. Cogi UNOS palos y se los tiré y Ellos Como perros Que Son empezaron a jugar con Ellos, De Repente Escuchamos UNOS Pasos Que Cada Vez se iban Haciendo mas fuertes y De Repente VIMOS Que se acercaba Una señora, vestida de negro y Rodeada de flores, supuse era Que la esposa- y de Hades, Perséfone.

-¡Vaya, Vaya! ¡Los semidioses cne de han honrado con su Presencia! ¿A que os DEBEMOS El Placer? -dijo Sonriéndonos.

Hasta -llevamos tu maridito- Dije.

Ella sonrió asintiendo Y Nos Guió Hasta v llegar al Salón del Trono, Dónde ESTABA un hombre alto, guapo, pelo negro, piel pálida y ojos negros, la era normalito Como La medios normales de los chicos ... Y Debo Decir Que parecia un friki, ÉL nos miró y vi Que Lucas y Grover se estremecieron, Menos Clarisse y yo, ante Hades ESTO arqueo Una ceja y de Repente Sus Ojos Se posaron en mi.

-¡Eres Valiente para venir here Alyssa Yvette Jackson, hija de Poseidón! _¡Grr! ¡Se ha atrevido a Decir mi nombre completo!_ ¡Despues De Lo Que me ha Hecho valiente Muy, o muy insensata! -dijo Con malicia.

-¡Pff! -dije Resoplé.-¡Eso dilo por ti!

Los Demás tragaron con miedo CUANDO Dije eso.

-¿¡Perdona -!? Gruno Hades. Perséfone SE Rio.

-¡Lo Que ha oido! Le contesté.-¡Además yo no te lo Hecho nada!

De Repente Todo Empezó a temblar, Creo Que Hasta los Ángeles lo sintieron.

-¿Crees Que busco la Guerra niñata? -dijo Irritado levantándose del sillón.

-¡Si! ¡Tu Serias El Más beneficiado por TODO ESTO! ¡Tu Reino se expandiría todavía mas! -dije Señalando lo obvio.

-¡Por Si No Te ha dado Cuenta de la extensión de los campos Asfodelos? -dijo Irritado.

-¿Y? -dije.-¿Qué Tiene Eso que ver con Lo Que ESTAMOS Hablando?

-Mucho. ¿No te ha dado Cuenta de Las Ultimas muertes de ESTOS Últimos años? -dijo Todavía irritado.-¡No niñata, no necesito mas Expandir! ¡Yo no le pedido this guerra!

-¡Pero ... Habeis os Llevado el rayo! -dije.

-¡MENTIRA! -gritó Un padre PUEDE Que TODO pulmón.-Tu Engane un Zeus, Pero yo veo plan de su.

! -¡Si, Claro -me burlé.-¿¡Tu decretos Que un Poseidón con Todo el poder y Dominio Que Tiene le gustaria Hacer Una guerra contra Zeus un sabiendas Que No Le Interesa -? Le gruñí.

Hades parecio confundirse ante Lo Que Le Dije. Pero parecio recomponerse y empezo un gruñirme.

-tu Robaste el rayo en el solsticio de invierno. Tu padre Penso Que podia mantenerte en secreto. Te condujo Hasta la sala del trono en el Olimpo y Te Llevaste el rayo maestro y mi casco. De no Haber Enviado mi furia A esa academia, Ares le habria dado resultado m do Plan Para Empezar Una Guerra. Pero Te ha visto Obligada a salir a la luz¡Tu confesarás Ser La ladrona del Rayo y yo Recuperare mi yelmo! -finalizó.

 _¡Ahora si que estoy muy enfadada! ¡Y Mucho!_

-¡A MI NO ME LLAMES LADRONA! ¡NO SE NADA robado IDIOTA! Le Grite muy cabreada.-¡QUE OS Quede CLARO A TI A TU HERMANO PEQUEÑO odioso!

Hades ESTABA muy cabreado Ahora.

-Pero ... ¿El Yelmo ha Sido robado? -dijo Lucas incrédulo.

-¡Si Mocoso y no te hagas el inocente! ¡Tu ayudaste una mocosa this un robarlo! -dijo Acusándola.

-¡NO ME LLAMES mocosa! -Le Grite.

-¡Pero Nosotros no HEMOS Robado El Yelmo, HEMOS Venido a por el rayo maestro! -dijo Clarisse.

-¡Cálmate Chica! -dijo Perséfone.

-¡CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME! -Le Grite.

Respire hondo y me calme. Odio a ESTOS malditos dioses.

-¡Mentira! ¡Pero si lo llevas Encima! -dijo Hades asqueado.

-¡Por Ultima Vez Que Yo no tengo nada! -gruñí.

-¡Mira En tu mochila! -dijo, Yo cogi la mochila y La Abrí, ESTABA ALLI Efectivamente, Ahora recuerdo Lo Que Ares DIJO _¡Considéralo ONU_ _ _regalo!__ _Ares_ lo Encontró y me lo DIO _¡Ares en Gracias! ¡Me ha Venido de perlas !_

-¡Anda Que Traer Semejante arma here, pero ya Que está aquí, me la entregarás! -dijo Hades testarudo.

-¡Si, Claro! -me Burlé.-¡En tus malditos sueños, friki!

Hades Estrecho Los Ojos ante ESO Y LUEGO sonrió maliciosamente.-¡Pobre! ¡Seguro que Tiene Que doler perder a tu madre ...!

Yo apreté los puños muy fuerte, mis ojos se convirtieron Entre amarillos y rojo relucientes Llenos de ira. Then se me Ocurrió Una idea, me di la vuelta y vi al Rayo medio Sacado de la mochila, lo cogi y ...

-¡Aly! ¿Qué vas a Hacer con eso? -preguntaron Los Demás con miedo En sus caras.

Perséfone me Miro con miedo.-¡Oh-oh!

-¡Lo Vas A Pagar Caro muy! -gruñí. Y empece un lanzarle rayos de un Canto y cal.

Todos me miraban Entre admirados y asustados. Hades empezo a gritar ya chillar Como una niña y se hacen eco de un correr. _¿Posible sera? ¿Como Es Que Es Un DIOS Y hace eso?_ La verdad es que se era divertido ver un Hades corriendo Como alma Que Lleva El Diablo, asustado y Esquivando los Que le lanzaba rayos. Then lancé El Rayo un Lucas y empece a mis USAR Poderes, era de lo Mismo Que con el rayo de Zeus Pero alternado con Agua, Tierra y Fuego Que Hacia Que le doliese mas.

-¡Esta Es La Diferencia entre tu, TUS hermanitos y yo; a mi no me hace falta Como utilizar ONU maldito JUGUETE! -le gruñí.

Then utilizando mis Poderes del hice Que tropezara y cayese al suelo, me arrojé un Hades y empece golpearle ya ahorcarlo con Una cuerda _¡No me preguntéis Como él conseguido la cuerda!_

Y de pronto Sentí Que DOS personajes me cogían, GIRE la Cabeza to see Quién se habia atrevido a tocarme y vi Que Eran Ares y Hermes.

hermanita -¡Tranquila! -me DIJO Hermes.

-¡Cómo Quieres Que me tranquilice Con Este idiota friki! -le Gruñí.-¡Además El Mató A mi madre!

-¡No! ¡No Muerta this! -contestó Ares.

Le Mire confundida.-¡Pero el Acaba de decirlo!

-¡Si, Lo sabemos! -contestó Hermes.-¡Hades La Secuestro en complicidad con Zeus ya Que Ellos Creen que eres la ladrona!

-¡Genial! ¡Otro mas en Mi lista! -resoplé.

-¡Menos Mal Que habeis Llegado A Tiempo! -dijo Perséfone.-Por muy divertido Que Haya Sido, no quiero Quedarme sin marido!

-¡Si! -contestaron Los demas.

-¡Pero Nos gusta ver una Aly en acción! -dijo Emocionado Lucas.

-¡Verás En Cuanto se lo cuento a los Demás! -chilló Emocionada Clarisse. Y Grover sin Sabia En Que Pensar.

Then Cuando me calme, Ares y Hermes me bajaron.

-¿Estás Mejor? -preguntó Ares.

-¡Si! -resoplé.

-¡Te Propongo trato de las Naciones Unidas, ma Devuelveme el casco yy te devuelvo a tu Madre! -jadeó Hades.

Iba un respondedor CUANDO Hermes se me adelanto.

-¡No! ¡No Falta Hace! ¡Aquí TENEMOS TU casco! -respondió Hermes.-¡Y los antes De que preguntes lo encontramos l ocalicé al ladrón del rayo y del yelmo Pero se me Escapó los antes de Que Pudiera identificarle Pero recuperé al rayo , Que yo le di un Ares para Que te lo Diera, y el yelmo lo localicé con ayuda de Ares poco Despues de que te fueras! ¡Despues de eso te HEMOS estado buscando!

-¡Vale! ¡Aunto zanjado! ¡Devuélveme A mi madre! -gruñí.- Y si no ya sabes lo que te espera!

Hades asintió Temblando.

¡Bueno Ahora Te Queda devolverle el rayo a Zeus! -dijo Ares.

-¡Qué! ¿Por Qué? -imploré.-¿Por Qué me Hacéis ESTO? Me odiáis, ¿verdad?

-tu Se lo Vas A Tener que explicar Mejor Que nosotros.-explico Ares.

-¡Además, Seguro que estara Ahora Discutiendo con Poseidón otra vez! -dijo Hermes asqueado.

-¡Vaale! -resoplé.

-¡Sé Que No Podemos entrar contigo, Aly ...- Dijo Clarisse.

-... Pero Te acompañaremos y Te ESPERAMOS en La Entrada! -terminó Lucas.

Grover asintió.

Cogimos Las Perlas Que Me dio Ares y Las plastamos, teletransportando directly Hacia el edificio Empire State y dele Salimos corriendo a la Entrada del Olimpo. Con Hermes Y Ares incluídos.

 ** _ **Continuará ...**_**


	8. Devuelvo el jueguete y reencuentros

**Capítulo 8: Devuelvo el jueguete, reencuentros y me empieza a caer mal Zeus.**

 **Entramos en el Empire State cuando fuimos al guarda dormido al lado del ascensor.**

 **-¡Aly, a partir de aquí tendrás que hacerlo sola!-dijo Clarisse y los demás asintieron.**

 **-¡Jo...!-me quejé.**

 **-¡No te preocupes, princesa!-dijo Ares.-Nosotros te llevamos.**

 **-¡Vale!¡Eh,tú!Quiero ir al piso seiscientos-dije al guarda.**

 **-¡No hay ningún piso seiscientos!-dijo el guarda.**

 **-¡Necesito una audiencia con Zeus!-exigí.**

 **-Audiencia con ¿quién?-dijo.**

 ** _¡Ay!¿Por qué has dicho eso?¡Ahora no me dejas elección!_**

 **Entonces utilicé unos de mis otros poderes que hacía que con tan solo ver mi belleza,mi verdadera belleza hipnotizaba y doblegaba la voluntad de cualquier persona.**

 **El guarda se me quedó hipnotizado cuando me miró y le sonreí.-¿Me puedes indicar la entrada hacia el Olimpo para tener una audiencia con Zeus?**

 **-¡Claro!-dijo el guarda admirando mi belleza.** ** _¡Solo lo he hecho por esta vez pero la próxima vez como me mire mas de un minuto lo mato!_** **Y me** **señaló el ascensor,yo subí en él y marqué el piso seiscientos.**

Pasó algún tiempo hasta que llegué a arriba del todo,cuando llegué me sorprendí lo preciosa que era la ciudad del Olimpo,había muchas casas de estilo griego,obviamente y muy bien decoradas,cuando recorría la ciudad hasta llegar al salón de tronos no podía evitar asombrarme por lo hermosa que era la ciudad. Cuando llegué vi a mi padre teniendo una conversación acalorada con Zeus,el señor de los cielos iba vestido muy diplomáticamente,con su pelo moreno y sus ojos azules eléctricos,la verdad era bastante guapo pero tampoco era para tanto. Cuando me vieron,yo caminé hacia ellos hasta quedar frente a ellos.

-¡Padre!-le saludé a Poseidon.

El tan solo me sonrió. Miré desafiante a Zeus

.-¿Debería arrodillarme?-le pregunté.

-¡Por supuesto!-contestó sin mirarme.

Poseidon sonreía.

-¡Paz,hermano!-dijo Poseidon, calmando al dios de los truenos.-¡La chica viene a traer lo robado,es lo justo!

-¿Aún sigues reclamándola?-siseó Zeus.

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo Poseidon encarándose a Zeus.-¿Tienes algún problema?

-¡Se atrevió a volar a mi reino...-dijo Zeus.

-Y ¿arriesgarte a destruir tu propio rayo?¡escuchemosla!-dijo Poseidon defendiéndome. _¡Será imbécil!¡Le he devuelto su maldito juguete y ahora me quiere matar!¡Será malagradecido!_

-¡Escucharé!después decidiré si lo arrojo del Olimpo o no-contestó obviamente sin mirarme. _¡Eso me está cabreando mucho!¡Cuando se hablan se MIRAN A LA CARA!_

 **-Aly,mírame.-me llamó Poseidon.-¡** **Cuéntanos** **tu historia,Aly!**

 **-¡Mmm...!-refunfuñé.**

Entonces les dije lo que había sucedido desde que me atacaron las malditas furias, que se sorprendieron como las ataqué y por cierto Zeus sigue sin mirarme y me está cabreando mucho ¡Grr..! A lo que iba les conté todo hasta mis visiones sobre el foso e incluso le dije lo del sueño del foso,ellos se quedaron helados y estáticos.

Ellos empezaron a hablar,capté bastantes palabras pero lo que mejor entendí fue``Gea´´. Y le devolví el rayo, el lo cogió y sin querer nos tocamos la mano y sentí un escalofrío por la columna vertical pero el seguía sin mirarme. Y exploté.

-¡OYE!¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA?-le grité muy enojada.

-¿QUÉ CUÁL ES MI PROBLE...?-se giró enfadado también y al verme se quedó estático, sorprendido y algo más que no sé que era e incluso pareció haberse olvidado de lo que iba a decir, lo que más me extrañó fue que no me recordara de hace dos años para mi, creo. Cuando fui al pasado a Hogwarts que por cierto no hacía mas que pedirme salir, era un pesado a mas no poder. Pero me estaba haciendo enfadada porque ha agredido a mi regla numero uno: no me mires por mas de un minuto.¡GRR...!

-¡ERES UN MALAGRADECIDO-Le grité- ¡ENCIMA QUE TE TRAIGO DE ``BUENA´´ **(Mas bien reticente)** VOLUNTAD A PESAR QUE GRACIAS A TI Y AL FRIKI DE TU HERMANO CREÍ QUE HABÍAIS MANDADO MATAR A MI MADRE Y TUVE QUE AGUANTAR AL AMARGADO DE TU HIJO Y A MUCHAS PERSONAS ADEMÁS SI NO FUERA POCO SUPUSIERON TANTO TÚ COMO TU HERMANITO QUE YO ERA LA LADRONA CUANDO NI SIQUIERA HABÉIS PENSADO QUE ESE DÍA NO ME PUDISTEIS HABER VISTO DEBIDO A QUE NI SIGUIERA HABÍA IDO YA QUE NO SABÍA NADA, CORTOS DE MENTE, AHORA TU ME QUIERES MATAR!

Lo solté todo y no me arrepiento. Poseidon no sabía si felicitarme o reírse, tal vez las dos cosas. Y Zeus no sabía que contestar, seguía mirándome como si yo fuera el objeto más interesante en esta sala y que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando. De todos los chicos a los que me enfrentado, Zeus era el peor, me estresaba y frustraba mas que ninguno y eso no era bueno. Y lo siguiente que hizo Zeus es que se fue, simplemente agarró su rayito y se fue. Dejándome allí sin decir nada. ¡Será posible!¡Qué hipócrita es! Tanto Poseidon y yo nos quedamos asombrados.

-¡Déjale!-contestó Poseidon observando pensativo por donde se había ido su hermanito.-A veces se comporta como un niño pequeño.

-¡No me digas!-me burlé.

-¡Ja!-se rió Poseidon.-¡No has cambiado en absoluto!

-¿Debería?-pregunté arqueando una ceja.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Poseidon poniendo cara seria. Yo sabía a lo que se refería.

-Para que contestar si ya lo sabes-le respondí fríamente.

-Sigues teniendo las pesadillas.-afirmó Poseidon-¿Con cuanta frecuencia?

-Mas que antes.-le respondí llenado mis ojos de lágrimas.

-¡Oh..Princesa!-me abrazó. Yo estaba muy incómoda debido a que desde que me violaron me molesta mucho que un hombre me toque.

Antes de que pueda decir algo siento que alguien me coge en brazos y me gira riendo. Sonreí ya que debía ser una persona, mi padrino Cronos.

´-¡Princesa!-dijo Cronos.-¡Cuanto tiempo!¡Que mayor estas!

-¡Sigo estando igual tio!-me reí.- Tan solo son los años los que cambian

-¡Muy cierto, princesa!-sonrió.-¿De qué estabais hablando?

-¡De sus pesadillas!-contestó Poseidon ya que no dije nada.

-¡Otra vez!-se enojó Cronos.-¿Cuántas esta vez?

-¡Bastante!-contesté.

-¿Lo has hablado con Ares,Apolo, Hermes y Hera?-preguntó Cronos.

-Con Ares si y con los demas no.-contesté.

-¿Y?-preguntó Poseidon.

-Ares insiste en que el duerma conmigo por las noches pero yo le estoy diciendo que no hace falta-les respondí.

-Una muy buena idea de Ares, la verdad. Y no me pongas peros Aly, si hace falta se hará, ¿vale?- contestó seriamente Cronos. Poseidon asintió de acuerdo.- Por cierto, yo venía aquí para decirte que tu madre ya está en el campamento y te tiene una sorpresa.

Eso me emocionó.-¿Qué sorpresa?

-¡Si te lo dijera ya no sería una sorpresa!-me sonrió maliciosamente.

Yo me asusté.-¿Qué os traéis entre manos?

-¡Nada!-me volvió a sonreír.

-¡Aly, tan solo disfruta!-respondió Poseidon.- Y relájate.

-¡Bueno princesa!-dijo Cronos.-Me tengo que ir. ¡Hasta mañana!

-¿Hasta mañana?-pregunté.

El tan solo sonrió con malicia. No me gusta eso. Arqueé una ceja. Y antes de que volviese a preguntar, Cronos se fue.

-¿De qué va?-pregunté a Poseidon.

-¡Ya sabes como es él!-se rió Poseidon.

-¡Me ha dejado con la palabra en la boca!-me enojé.-¡Y ni siquiera me ha dejado preguntar por mi madrina!

-¡Ah...!-exclamó pensativo.-Madre, sigue igual de siempre pero mas pesada.

Me quejé sabiendo como era mi tía.

-¿Y Hera?-pregunté.

-Hera sigue en las mismas, es igualita a madre.-se quejó Poseidon.-¡Es tan pesada!

Me reí.-¡Siempre te andas quejando de todos tus hermanos!

-¡NO es verdad!-se indignó.

-Te comportas como un niño pequeño-le dije.

-¡Mentira!-dijo haciendo pucheros.

-¡Bueno!¡Me voy!-dije.-¡No quiero estar aquí!

-¡Zeus tampoco es tan malo!-se quejó Poseidon.

-¿A no?-arqueé una ceja escéptica.

-¡Bueno, un poquito!-respondió.-¡Es que con los extranjeros es un poquito rudo!

-¿Tan solo un poquito?-me burlé.-¡Y de todas formas, mas a mi favor!¡No soy bien recibida!

-¡Siempre serás bien recibida,ya lo sabes!-dijo Poseidon.

-¡Bueno...No para todo el mundo!-dije.-¡Así que adiós!

-¡Eres demasiado rencorosa!-dijo Poseidon.

-¿Rencorosa?-pregunté.-¡No!¡No es cuestión de rencor, Poseidon!

-¡Mmm...!-se quejó.-¡Te prometo que dentro poco te dará una disculpa!

-¡Dudo que me vaya a pedir disculpas!-dije.

Poseidon iba a decir algo pero en ese momento Ares y Hermes irrumpieron en la sala del trono.

-Bueno,¿cómo ha ido?-preguntó Ares.

-¡Mas o menos!-les respondí.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Hermes preocupado.

-¡Tu ``querido´´padre es un idiota insensible egoísta!-le respondí.

-¡Dí algo que no sepamos!-se quejó Ares.

-¿Y tú que hiciste?-preguntó Hermes.-Porque conociéndote, le habrás dicho o hecho algo.

Sonreí.

-¡Le montó una batalla verbal eso es lo que le hizo!-se rió.

-¡No fue para tanto!-respondí.

-¿Que no fue para tanto?-se burló.-¡Si casi te lo comes vivo!

Bufé. Ares y Hermes se rieron.

-Hera hubiera hecho lo que sea con tal de haberlo visto.-dijo Poseidon.

-¡Y que lo digas!-reí.

-¿Y Zeus que hizo?-preguntó Ares riéndose.

-¡Nada!-respondió Poseidon.-¡Se quedó callado en cuanto me vio y no articuló palabra alguna!

Gruñí.-¡El idiota se atrevió a mirarme por mas de un par de minutos!

Ares y Hermes se quejaron.

-¡Paso de seguir hablando de Zeus!-dije.-¡Me voy!

-¡Nosotros te acompañamos al campamento!-dijeron Ares y Hermes.

-¡Como si no supiera el camino!-me quejé.

-¡Da igual lo que digas...!-dijo Ares.

...Te vamos a acompañar de igual manera!-terminó Hermes.

negué la cabeza. _¡Nunca van a cambiar!¡Son tan protectores!_

 _Y nos dirigimos rumbo a la salida del Olimpo._

 _Continuará._

* * *

 _ **A/N: Que bien! Tan solo un capítulo más y terminamos la primera parte de la princesa de Asgard! Como lo estáis llevando? Os ha gustado el capítulo? Qué le pasa a Zeus? Si queréis saberlo tan solo tenéis que seguir la historia. Y para los que siguen mi historia Los dioses leen la princesa de Asgard muy pronto empezaré a volver a escribirla, solo estoy esperando a terminar esta primera parte y ya sigo con la historia. Gracias y Un saludo.**_


	9. Un nuevo comienzo

_**Capítulo 9: Un nuevo comienzo**_

Después de tener bastante tiempo en salir de Olimpo debido a varios incidentes, como fue el de Dios, los imbéciles queriendo coquetear conmigo a la vez con los tiros por el vacío por parte de Ares, Apolo y Hermes ... lo normal.

Después de llegar al garaje y, parece ser que los dioses tienen sus propios garajes. Debatimos en que el automóvil se llevaría a cabo, acordamos de que Apolo me llevaría en su masseratti mientras que Ares y Hermes iban adelantándose yendo directamente al campamento. Al llegar allí, nos estaba esperando ¿¡HADES !? Todos nos quedamos un poco descolocados. ¿Qué hace él aquí?

-¡Hola hermanita! -soludó Hades sonriente.-Tu madre está esperando en la casa grande.

Todos estábamos en shock ¿hermanita? No me digas que es lo que yo creo que es.

-Herma ...!? - empezó Ares también anonadado.

\- ... Ni ... solo Apolo.

\- ... ¡Ta!? - terminó Hermes.

-¡Eh..si ... bueno ... es que parece ser que soy tu alma fraternal.-dijo Hades nervioso.

-¿QUÉ!? - dijimos todos .- ¿Y tú como sabes eso?

-¡Bueno ... cuando nos vimos por primera vez en el inframundo ... queríamos que nos protegiéramos como una hermanita pequeña pero mucho más ... Y siento todo ... uff ... y fui a preguntar a las chicas y me confirmó.

¡Joder! Lo que faltaba si ya tengo tanto almas fraternales y paternales y ahora va a venderme otro y este es peor. Tan solo falta Zeus. Pero a la vez me di pena porque porque ya está pasando fatal porque acaba de descubrir lo que son las almas fraternales y lo que siento. Y se nota que está confundido. Ares, Apolo y Hermes también se apiadaron de él. Se acercaron a él y le dieron unas palmadas, animándole.

-Te entendemos perfectamente-le dijo Ares. -Éso también sentimos cuando cuando conocimos cuando era pequeña.

-¡Bienvenido al club de los fraternales! ¿Apolo.

-¡Yo no soya fraternal! -replicó Ares.

-¡No! Dijo Hermes.-¡Eres paternal1!

-¡Tío! ¡Te va a tocar lo duro con Aly !icado Apolo.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Hades.

-¡A sus problemas con los chicos, acosos y ese tipo de cosas ... lo normal! dijo con sarcasmo Hermes.

-¿¡QUÉÉÉ!? - gritó Hades muy enojado. -¡De eso nada! ¡Nadie se va a acercar a mi hermanita!

¡Eh! -repliqué.-¡No habléis como si no estuvieras aquí! Me indigné

-¡Bueno hermanita! - dijo Hades.-¡Tu madre te espera!

-¡Nosotros nos vamos adelantando, chao! -dijeron los tres. Y se marcharon.

-Bueno..tú..que piensas? -tartamudeó Hades.-¡Yo..so siento por lo que hice y por lo que dije! _¡Si! ¡En definitiva me da pena!_

-¡Que ya tengo suficientes almas fraternales! - dije- Pero vale. Sé que esto es muy incómodo para ti también lo es para mí. Cuando empecé con esos cuatro idiotas sobreprotectores que después de todo se incorporó al club, Hefesto, yo también estaba bastante incómodo que no me dejaban ir a ningún lado ni siquiera tenían amigos y eso que tenían cinco años ... je je ... Supongo que eso me pasará contigo, ¿no?

-¡Supongo! -dijo tímidamente.- ¡Em ..! ¿Cuántos chicos tengo que asesinar?

Yo me reí.-¡A todos!

Hades se quejó.

Le cogí el brazo y anda hacia la casa grande. -Tendremos que empezar a conocernos, digo, si vamos a ser hermanos ...

-Si, te aseguro que estaré visitandote mucho y si no puedo, te estaré llamando todos los días-dijo imperiosamente Hades. Yo me quejé

-¡Bueno, al menos no me vas a acompañar al baño! -dije y nos reímos.-¡Supongo que esto ha hecho que hagamos las paces!

-Si - dijo Hades. - ¡Vaya año me espera!

Yo me reí y fuimos a la entrada de la casa grande. Justo en la puerta estaba Dioniso quien me miraba fijamente.

-¿Ya ha vuelto? -preguntó Dionsiso. -¿Señor H-Hades?

-¿Y un ti que te parece? -pregunté

\- Y por cierto, es mi alma fraternal ¿pasa algo? -gruñó Hades.

-¡No! - Se asustó Dioniso. - Tu madre y un par de personas te están esperando ... _princesa_

 _¿¡Princesa! ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso?_

Entramos dentro de la casa y en el salón había muchas personas entre ellas estaba ¿¡MAMÁ

-¿¡MAMÁ!? - pregunté. -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo has llegado?

Me abrazó. -¡Hola cariño! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ha ido la búsqueda bien?

-¡Si!¡Mas o menos! -respondí.-Pero contesta a la pregunta y ¿Quiénes son éstas personas?

Mamá estaba nerviosa, respiró hondo y contestó: ¡Tenemos que hablar, cariño!

Yo ya me estaba cabreando porque no sé qué estaba pasando.

-No he sido totalmente sincera contigo nena. -respondió Thyra.

-¿Qué quieres decir ?-respondí confundida.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando eras pequeña y te contaba las historias sobre la mitología nórdica?- respondió Thyra.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?-pregunté confundida.-¡Si! ¡Claro que las recuerdo!

-¡Em…Cariño!-tartamudeó Thyra. -¡Esas historias son verdad!

-¿¡Qué!?-pregunté sin poder creérmelo.

-¡Si!-respondió Thyra.- Y somos parte de la dinastía real del panteón asgardniano.

-¿¡Qué!?-dije incrédula.

-¡Yo soy una diosa y tú eres la futura reina de asgard en cuanto cumplas la mayoría de edad que es a los 16 años!-dijo Thyra.

 _¡Madre mía!¡Joder!_

-Estas personas son nuestra familia. -respondió Thyra presentando a los demás. -Estas personas son Odín actual rey de Asgard, mi abuelo y por lo tanto tu bisabuelo. Ésta es Frigga, esposa de Odín, mi abuela y tu bisabuela. Éste es Thor, mi padre y es tu abuelo. Ésta es Freya, esposa de Thor, mi madre y tu abuela…

 _¡Si no lo veo no lo creo!¡Pero si es Zeus, pero en versión rubio y con ojos grises iguales a los míos aunque los míos son con un tonos más azul!_

-… y éste es Calleb, tu hermano mayor. Éste es Freyr. Hermano de Freya, tu tío. Éste es Loki, tu tío y hermano de Thor y ésta es Skadi madre de Freyr y Freya y nuestra madrina.

La verdad es que me costó asimilar un poco todo esto.

-Una pregunta…- empecé. – Si Calleb es mi hermano mayor, ¿no debería ser él mismo el rey?

-Calleb no puede ser el rey porque no tiene todos los poderes de asgard, es decir, no tiene todos los poderes de los dioses, pero sin embargo tú si los tienes. -respondió Thyra.

-Otra pregunta…¿Qué tengo que ver con los griegos aparte de lo obvio?-pregunté todavía confundida.

-Lo dices por tus almas fraternales, ¿no? -dijo Thor. Yo asentí.

-Lo que tiene que ver es que los nórdicos y los griegos son familia. Venimos del mismísimo Caos, que es nuestro antepasado. El engendró a Urano (Thyra se puso un poco nerviosa), Nix, Érebo , Tártaro, Buri y Nerthus. Nosotros obviamente descendemos de Urano mientras que los nórdicos descienden de Nerthus y Buri. En el panteón nórdico existen dos clases de dioses que son los Vanir que descienden de Nerthus y los Aesir que descienden de Buri, los dos clanes ya estaban unidas por sangre, pero tus abuelos al casarse pues los unió por sangre. Obviamente yo al ser hija de tu abuela Freya pues obviamente ya les estoy dando sangre nórdica a mis hijos y por tanto a los demás dioses- explicó Rhea.

-¡Mucho que asimilar!-me quejé.- Entonces, ¿soy una diosa?

-Hasta que cumplas los 16 años no lo eres. -dijo el abuelo Thor. -Ahora mismo para que lo entiendas, eres mucho más que una semidiosa normal ¡, tienes cualidades de un dios, pero no lo eres todavía. Estás en proceso.

-¡Bienvenida a la familia, hermanita!-dijo Calleb dándome un apretado y asfixiante abrazo cuando me soltó fue cuando volvió el aire a mis pulmones.

-¿Nadie te ha dicho que podrías ser el gemelo de Zeus pero en versión rubia?-pregunté. El se rió.

-¡Ya me lo han dicho!-dijo Calleb. – De pequeños solían decirme que éramos gemelos.

¡Ah! pero ¿crecieron juntos?

Me quejé- Pues hombre uno pensaría que serías Zeus.

Se rió.-Por tu tono de voz diría que no te cae bien

-Mas o menos. -respondí.

-¿Te hizo algo cuando le devolviste el rayo?- preguntó.

-¿¡Qué si me hizo algo!?-gruñí ÒÓ. - ¿¡Te parece poco que me acuso de ladrona, secuestrara en complicidad con Hades a nuestra madre y encima el desgraciado me deja con la palabra en la boca y sin decir ni siquiera gracias!?

Calleb sonrió. – Típico de Zeus. A ver Zeus no es mala persona tan solo que es muy impulsivo, no se da cuenta de las consecuencias de sus palabras o acciones hasta que lo hace, y a veces es un poco difícil, pero es buena persona…cuando está calmado.

-¡Qué alivio me das! -dije con sarcasmo

-¡Ya te acostumbrarte a él!-dijo Calleb. -¡Al fin y al cabo, ahora sois primos hermanos y os tenéis que llevar bien para que haya buena relación entre las dos familias!

 _¡Genial!_

-¡Dadme unos días para asimilarlo! -dije.-¡Y dilo a tu amiguito que si quiere buena colaboración tiene primero que pedir disculpas!

Calleb se rio. -¡Oído!

 _Creo que me cae bien mi hermano mayor, no es desagradable como pensaba_

Después de que se fuera Calleb , vino los demás.

-¡Que grande te has puesto, nieta!-dijo Thor.

-¡Y muy hermosa te has vuelto! -comentó Freya. Frigga asinti.

Yo gruñí.

-¿No te gusta? -se rio Frigga. – No te preocupes en eso has salido a tu madre y a mí.

 _¡Al menos alguien me entiende!_

-¡Serás una buena reina!-comentó Odín. -¡Ya lo creo que lo serás!

-¡Eso espero!-comenté en voz baja.

-¡Ya verás que sí!-sonrió Frigga. – Odín tiene un poder que ve el interior de las personas al ser el dios de la verdad y si lo ha visto es que serás buena reina. Además, no te vamos a dejar sola. Cuando te instales en Asgard y después empieces tu entrenamiento en cómo ser una buena reina y a comportarte en sociedad verás que al final no da tanto miedo.

Sonreí.

-Me han dicho que te gusta mucho las travesuras. Al fin voy a tener un socio para mis travesuras, ¿no sobrina? - preguntó maliciosamente Loki.

-Claro. – sonreí. – Ya hablamos el mismo idioma.

Todos se quejaron- Que peligro van a ser estos dos.

Tío Loki y yo chocamos nuestras manos _. Creo que me va a gustar esta nueva vida._

-¡Vamos a tu nuevo hogar!-me sonrió dijo Odín. Y me tendió la mano para ser mi anclaje hacia Asgard ya que todavía no podía teletransportarme yo misma _._

Cuando nos teletransportamos a mi nuevo hogar, lo primero que vi fue a un gran y enorme e impresionante palacio. Nunca había visto un lugar tan hermoso como éste. Los mundos se podían ver desde el cielo y la cima del palacio tocaba el miso cielo y la arquitectura de Asgard en sí era tan hermosa y por primera vez pude ver mi vida aquí. Mis pensamientos de repente se fueron a otro lugar en especial a una personita que extrañaba mucho y que seguramente también me extrañaría y esa era mi hija Aeleyna, mi dulce niña que como la tuve tan joven, concretamente a los 6 años y no me dejó más remedio que dejarla en casa de mi tía María, la hermana de mi madre y madre de Thalia y Jason, los hijos de Zeus, que ironía. Pensamos que fue un buen escondite ya que, si hubiese venido conmigo, ella hubiera estado en peligro de estar conmigo. No quiero que ella pase por lo que yo pasé, pero ahora ya no tengo impedimentos para que venga a vivir conmigo, lo único es, ¿Cómo le digo esto a mi familia?

Pero por ahora me voy a instalar en mi impresionante palacio pero pronto me voy a llevar conmigo, hija mía.


End file.
